


Withering Hope (Alternative Endings + Misc.)

by Jadespade



Series: Withering Hope [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers, Skydom, Team Crafted, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadespade/pseuds/Jadespade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a compilation of many alternative endings and miscellaneous scenes to "Withering Hope", my Danganronpa/Minecraft YouTuber crossover. Some will be good. Most will not be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exit Stage Left

**(A/N: An alternative ending to the first trial... THERE ARE SPOILERS SO GO READ WITHERING HOPE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED)**

It's all by chance, really, when Tyler decides it's a good idea to leave his room during Night Time. He can't stand the cramped space of his room. Of course, he knows that it'll dangerous out in the open like this, but Tyler is willing to take his chances.

He's heading back to the hallway where all their rooms are located when all of a sudden he sees Sky exit from a room that is not his. Tyler reacts quickly by standing next to the hallway entrance, out of Sky's line of sight. _What the hell? Was that blood on Sky's shirt?_

Tyler does his best to stay quiet as he listens to Sky breathing heavily. "Oh... Oh god..." Sky mutters in a low voice in the darkness, gasping shakily. "I actually... Oh god..." Tyler cautiously peeks from his hiding spot and sees Sky enter his actual room and shut the door.

Tyler's heart pounds anxiously in his chest as he waits for a few minutes. Determining that Sky hadn't seen him, Tyler goes into the hallway and stops in front of the room where Sky had exited. He looks at the nameplate and realizes that it was Jade's.

His hand shakes as he knocks on the door, but no one answers. A cold feeling sinks into his stomach as he places his hand on the doorknob, which is unlocked for some reason. Tyler opens the door and flicks on the lights. He steps inside and shuts the door, noticing with dread that Jade isn't sleeping on her bed.

When Tyler sees the body, sees Jade's face lying in a pool of her own splattered blood, his mind shuts down. It doesn't take long for him to piece everything together, no matter how much his brain doesn't want to acknowledge it.

Sky has just murdered Jade.

Tyler's body trembles and he starts hyperventilating... he's panicking, panicking so badly... and then he stops. He slows his breathing, steadies his body, and hardens his eyes. He takes full control of himself, as every good actor does when necessary, and focuses on the task at hand. He knows what he must do. There will be a trial of sorts, and Tyler must make sure that Sky is not caught.

Tyler sees the broken glass shards and realizes that Sky used a splash potion to commit the crime. He sifts through the shards, finally seeing the label: MONOWITHER'S SPECIAL POISON.

Wasn't that 100 WitherCoins? In that case, Sky must have been the thief and planned this from the start. Tyler fights down the urge to question why. There is no time. He must act fast.

There are bloody fingerprints on the wall, but Tyler doesn't see anything wrong with leaving them there. It's not like they can be led to the killer. There's also a shattered lamp by the nightstand. Perhaps Jade had tried to defend herself to no avail.

Tyler stares at the bloodstains and notices that by Jade's finger, there is a word: SETO. So at least Sky had the sense to frame somebody. But Tyler knows that Seto is smart, perhaps the smartest out of them all, and Seto will probably find a way to defend himself from the accusations.

So Tyler goes to Plan B, just in case Plan A fails. Plan B will require a lot of acting on his part, but he is the Super Duper Minecrafter Level Drama Actor. He can do this. Tyler decides that he must first remove all evidence that Sky was ever there, although it seems that Sky has already done a good job of doing this himself.

Tyler looks through the drawers and sees that Jade's sewing kit is open. He looks inside and notices that only the gray thread is used. It seemed that the lamp had done more damage than Tyler had thought. He mentally shakes his head at Sky for being foolish enough to only use the gray thread. Tyler stares at his red-and-gray checkered hoodie before taking the spool of red thread and cutting off a long piece of string.

What else can he do?

An idea pops into his head and he takes off his hoodie and puts it to the side. He then removes his white T-shirt and dips it into the blood. He knows that the incinerator in the trash room is closed off during Night Time, so he can use that to his advantage.

Tyler turns off the lights and leaves the room, heading back to his own. He stashes the bloodstained shirt in the drawer. In the rare possibility that someone might suggest searching their rooms, Tyler will be prepared.

Tyler yawns and lies down on the bed, rehearsing the lines he'll say during the trial. He falls asleep and dreams of nothing.

* * *

Morning comes, and Tyler puts his hoodie back on and zips it up so that no one can see his bare torso. This looks suspicious, and he knows it. It's all part of the costume, the act. He heads out to the cafeteria, greets everyone there, and sits next to Sky (who is clearly trying to hide his nervousness). Tyler casually says, "It's kind of cold, don't you think?" while putting his hood over his head.

Seto asks him if he's seen Jade yet, since she's usually the first one up, and there is concern in Tyler's voice when he says that he hasn't. Husky then mentions that the thief attacked Seto the day before. Tyler raises an eyebrow in genuine surprise. "Did you find out who did it?"

He refrains from sighing in relief when they shake their heads.

Tyler keeps a straight face when Seto finally decides to check on Jade. He keeps a straight face when Ashley and Annie decide to follow him. He reacts with the appropriate amount of shock when he hears MonoWither announce, "A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the Show Trial will begin!"

They all run to Jade's room. Sky sees the body and starts murmuring, "Oh no, oh no no no... This is not happening..." Tyler wants to comfort him, to tell him that he's already taken care of everything, but he can't.

They start investigating the floor. Sky decides to stay in the room, so Tyler does as well. Seto seems to be remarkably calm about everything as he takes charge of the investigation, but Tyler knows that he's reeling from the shock. It occurs to Tyler that he can use this to his advantage.

When Husky finds the message, Seto panics. Big mistake. "How come you're only showing emotion now?" Tyler asks quietly. "You didn't react at all when you found Jade... You've been talking about her death as though it didn't affect you at all..."

That seals the deal. Seto is forced to stay in the room, but Tyler can tell by the calculating expression on his face that he is thinking carefully, trying to figure out something that will prove he isn't the killer. Tyler frowns and taps Sky's shoulder. "Let's go check out the shower room," he says, steering Sky inside and closing the door.

Sky looks visibly nervous and Tyler hugs him tightly. "Hey, it's going to be okay. They won't figure it out," Tyler whispers, patting his back.

Sky flinches and pushes him away. "Wh- What?"

"Shh!" Tyler orders, putting his finger to his lips. "They might hear you."

Sky lowers his voice. "I don't understand..."

"I saw you leave Jade's room last night," Tyler says.

Sky's eyes bulge in horror. "You did?"

Tyler smiles. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. I already handled everything."

"...What do you mean?" Sky asks in confusion. "Aren't you... Aren't you going to tell the others?"

Tyler tilts his head. "Of course not. That'd get you executed."

"But you and the others will be executed if-"

Tyler laughs a little. "Don't worry about that. It's all going to be fine."

Sky stares at him with a mixed expression of fear, bewilderment, and guilt. "Why would you do this?" he asks, his voice a mere whisper.

"Why wouldn't I?" Tyler responds.

Sky doesn't know what else to say. MonoWither announces that investigation time is over, and so they all leave Jade's room.

* * *

Everything seems to be going fine. Ryan immediately accuses Seto of murdering Jade and everyone else seems to agree. But then everything goes wrong when Seto points out the meaning of the fingerprints on the wall and proves himself innocent.

Tyler mentally curses himself for underestimating those goddamn fingerprints and not removing them. Oh well. It's time to move on to Plan B.

Jordan brings up the subject of alibis, but MonoWither says that there could be an ally ("Not that we're confirming anything!"). Tyler hides behind a mask of indifference, but inside he feels like tearing MonoWither apart and burning the remains. That stupid fucking machine.

They discuss the thief but cannot seem to be able to clear anyone of guilt. The possibility of an ally is a giant problem and prevents any alibis from being confirmed. The case seems to falter, to go nowhere. MonoWither loudly yawns due to their boredom.

Seto tries to figure out if there are any clues they missed in Jade's room, and then finally, _finally_ , Ryan brings up the topic of the two spools of thread. Sky's face clouds with confusion. " _Two_ spools of thread?" he asks, stealing a glance at Tyler. Tyler doesn't show any emotion at all.

"Yes," Ryan replies. "Uh... one was red and the other was gray."

Sky's face pales, but he says nothing.

"But why would they use the thread?" Jason asks, bewildered.

"Maybe when Jade attacked the killer with the lamp, she was too weak and too short to hit them on the head, so she ended up hitting their torso, and the glass from the light bulb slightly tore the killer's clothes..." Jordan murmurs. "But the tear wouldn't have been that big, so I don't think we can just examine everyone's clothes to find stitches..."

"We don't need to," Mitch mutters. "There's only one person here wearing red and gray."

Everyone turns to face Tyler, who gladly takes on the role of "murderer in denial". "Why are you guys all staring at me?" Tyler asks, laughing nervously as he lowers his hood further over his head. "Jade probably used them for something..."

"No, that can't be it," Bonks says, shaking her head. "I remember we were talking about cosplaying once and she complained that she didn't know how to sew at all." She stares down at her feet, saddened. "She... she wanted me to teach her someday..."

"You're wearing red and gray," Ashley pointed out.

Tyler darts his eyes back and forth. "C-Come on! That's just a coincidence!"

"A rather big coincidence, if I might add," Jordan murmurs.

Tyler pretends to be angry and denies everything vehemently. "Well it's not me! In fact, none of us could have done it! It's so obviously MonoWither!"

MonoWither chortles. "Excuse us, Tyler, do you really think they're going to believe you?"

"Of course they will! First of all, there's no way the thief could have bought MonoWither's Special Poison themselves! They got 38 coins from Dave and 7 coins from Seto! Even if they got that prize of 30 coins, that's still only 75 coins!"

"No," Seto says, shaking his head. "Sky, you were there too. When the three of us first entered the shop, MonoWither offered us 30 WitherCoins. That would be more than enough for the thief to have 100 WitherCoins. Now, Sky could have accepted this offer, but he wouldn't use red thread. He would have only used the gray thread."

Sky keeps quiet. Very, very quiet.

"Well- Well- Well what about the blood?!" Tyler demands, pounding his fists against the podium. "Can you explain what happened to the killer's bloodstained clothes?! There's no way the killer disposed of them in the incinerator or washed it using the water, since the murder occurred during Night Time!"

"But you've been wearing your hoodie zipped up this whole time," Jerome observes. "You don't usually do that."

"It's cold!" Tyler insists. "Don't you guys think so too?"

"Why don't you take off that jacket?" Husky asks.

Tyler clutches his elbows. "Wh- Why do I need to do that?"

"If you're truly innocent, then take it off," Jason orders.

Tyler is silent. "Fine," he mutters, unzipping his hoodie and removing it to show everyone his bare torso. Several people gasp in shock. "You got me, okay? I- I killed Jade. I did it."

Bonks stares at him, her eyes wide in horror. " _You_ did it?" she asks.

"Oh god..." Annie whispers.

"Why the fuck would you do that?!" Ryan demands, clenching his hands into fists.

Tyler grits his teeth. "I needed to get out, okay? That- That video MonoWither showed me... My whole family was dead... I got desperate!" Everyone is silent. Seto stares at Tyler, who gets the feeling that the sorcerer isn't totally buying his performance. Goddamn it, his line delivery was awful at that part. Tyler swallows and pretends to tear up. "Let- Let's just get this over with. Come on, MonoWither, start the vote."

"Roger that!" MonoWither chirps.

Seto holds up his hand. "Wait." Everyone looks at him. Tyler wants to scream, but he forces himself to look merely perplexed. Seto can't ruin this, he can't, not after everything Tyler's done... "I don't believe you did it."

"What do you mean?" Steven asks.

"He already confessed!" Ashley shouts.

Seto stares at Tyler, stares at him deep in the eyes as though he can see straight into his soul. "You gave up pretty quickly. A little too quickly."

Tyler starts laughing, startling everyone. "I did, huh?" Tyler stares down at the floor. "I just couldn't handle it anymore. When... When I killed Jade... I regretted it instantly... I was considering just flat-out admitting what I did, but I chickened out... I'm sorry... I really am..."

"Tyler..." Sky whispers, guilt etching his face.

Tyler glances at him pleadingly. _Goddamnit, don't give it away! Don't do it!_

Sky looks like he desperately wants to tell the truth, but he doesn't say another word.

"Well are you guys done yet?" MonoWither asks. "Can we start the vote now?"

"Hmm," Seto murmurs, his lips pursed into a thin line. He still looks unsure. He looks up and starts staring at Sky, who still looks remorseful. Seto narrows his eyes in suspicion, as though he's mentally connecting the dots.

_Oh god. Seto, please..._

Tyler sighs. "Just... do it."

"All righty then!" MonoWither exclaims from their throne. "We guess it's finally time for the end of this Show Trial! Please use the lever in front of you and cast your vote! Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?! Oh, and make sure you actually vote for someone!"

Everyone stares at the screens in front of them. Gradually, everyone makes their choice. Tyler proudly moves the lever to select his own name. He's done it. He's done his best performance and saved Sky...

"Come on, Seto, hurry up!" MonoWither complains. "You're the only one left!"

Seto looks deathly afraid. He's sweating profusely and trembling all over. "Can- Can we undo our votes?" he begs. "I- I think we've made a mistake!"

"What?" Bodil asks, his eyes widening. "A mistake?"

MonoWither cackles. "Of course you can't! Once you vote, it's a done deal!"

Seto starts hyperventilating and looks like he's about to vomit all over the floor. His eyes dart back and forth between Tyler and Sky, finally realizing Tyler's plan just a minute too late...

"You have ten seconds!" MonoWither shouts. "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

Seto shuts his eyes tightly and makes a selection. Immediately a small table supporting a golden slot machine rises up in the center of the circle. The slot machine begins clacking and whirring loudly. Pixelated faces of the participants spin rapidly before all three slots stop on Tyler's image. The words "GUILTY" flash brightly as confetti bursts from the machine. Sky turns away and Tyler grins in victory. There's no point in hiding it now. Everyone notices this and reacts uneasily. "Tyler?" Jason asks, his soul filling with dread. "Why- Why are you smiling?"

"Wow... We're really disappointed in you guys... It's only the first trial and you've already screwed it up!" MonoWither yells.

"WHAT?!" Mitch shrieks, all the blood draining from his face.

"We voted wrong?!" Bonks shrieks, about to pass out on the floor.

"That's a joke, that's a joke right?!" Husky asks desperately.

"Nope! Only two people got it right!" MonoWither remarks. "Seto and Sky both voted for the correct person!"

" _Sky_ got it right?" Jerome asks in confusion, turning to face the man.

Sky looks like he's on the verge on breaking down. "I- I-"

"Sky's the killer," Seto says in a faint voice. "Sky's the one who killed Jade."

"What are you talking about?!" Jordan demands hysterically.

Seto looks at Tyler with dilated pupils. "Tyler... You pretended you were the killer... You tricked us in order to save Sky... Oh god, I should have seen this sooner..."

Tyler suddenly feels a pain in his chest. Was this regret? Why would he regret this? He's succeeded, he should be happy! Tyler forces a smile. "Sorry, Seto. I did what I had to."

"I- I don't get it!" Ashley declares, her face a sickly green. "I don't get this at all! Isn't Tyler the killer?!"

MonoWither bursts into laughter. "Of course not! Sky's the one who did it! Tyler was merely his ally!"

"I saw Sky leave Jade's room in the middle of the night," Tyler explains. "I went inside and saw her body. To make it seem like I did it, I took a bunch of red thread and removed my shirt. It was simple, really."

"But why would you do that?!" Annie cries out.

"I wanted Sky to live," Tyler replies.

"Upupupu, what a heartrending tale of a boy willing to give up everything to save the life of his best friend!" MonoWither exclaims gleefully. "But since you've all voted wrong, it's time to start the punishment!"

"No! No please!" Bodil begs, sobbing into his hands. "I don't want to die! Please don't kill us!"

"That's real mature, Bodil!" MonoWither says, laughing. "Face your death like a man!"

Everyone else starts to plead for their lives, to scream and cry, but MonoWither only laughs.

"I'm sorry, everyone," Tyler says, bowing his head. "If you want to blame someone, please blame me. Sky had no idea I was going to do this."

"Tyler, what the fuck?!" Ryan yells, his blue eyes filled with betrayal and fear.

"Didn't you realize that you were going to die too?!" Jason demands.

"Of course."

"THEN WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO US?!" Husky shrieks.

"...I'm sorry," Tyler repeats, and although he's still smiling in victory, he's telling the truth.

"Sky... Why did you kill Jade?" Seto asks quietly.

Sky is crying. His tears are thick and leave shiny trails all over his cheeks. "I- I didn't mean to- I- I just needed to get out- I needed to make sure Alesa and Tyler were still alive-"

"Enough with all this nonsense! Let's get this punishment going already!" MonoWither states.

Sky's eyes widen. "Please don't kill them! Please! I'll do anything, just please don't kill them..." Sky begins to sob, his face twisted in anguish.

"Rules are rules, Sky! You should have known the consequences of your actions when you killed Jade!" MonoWither says. "Now then, we've prepared a very special punishment for the ones who failed to catch the killer! Oh, but that includes Seto too. That's just how it is." A red button rises in front of MonoWither and a claw emerges from the wall, holding a gavel.

Tyler's grin widens. He's done it. His final performance was a success, and he's saved Sky...

MonoWither's red eyes gleam as they bring the gavel down on the button.

**CONGRATULATIONS: SKY HAS BEEN VOTED NOT GUILTY. TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

Everyone screams as the floor underneath them disappears. They all plunge into a giant pool of water except for Sky, whose trial stand remains intact.

Tyler feels a bunch of tentacles latch onto him and pull him down. He doesn't fight back. He's still smiling. It's as though that smile is permanently attached onto his face. For some reason the roaring of the water, the screams of his friends as they all perish one by one, they all sound like applause. He can faintly hear Sky yelling and crying in the distance.

_At least you're still alive..._

Tyler feels one of the squids wrap its tentacles around his head, ready to snap his neck in half, and closes his eyes in content.

The Super Duper Minecrafter Level Drama Actor exits stage left, applause still ringing in his ears.

**(A/N: I didn't bother editing this. Good god.)**


	2. Victory

**(A/N: I wrote this whole thing in one day and I am dead inside)**

**(So what if Part 02's trial went... a little differently?)**

_I can't believe it... After all this time... We finally caught the true killer, the true culprit..._

_...right?_

_...Yes. This has to be it. Ryan has to be the killer... He already confessed, and there'd be no reason for him to lie._

"I'm sick and tired of hearing all this," Ashley muttered. "We're just wasting time. There's no point in asking anymore. He's confessed. It's over."

"Agreed!" Annie declared, hand grasping the lever. "Let's get on with the vote and get rid of this selfish monster!"

"That's perfectly fine with me," Husky said icily, standing up from where Mitch was lying and returning to his stand to vote.

"I never knew you could be such a coward, Ryan..." Tyler muttered. "I thought... you were better than this..."

One by one, they all cast their votes. Seto stared at the lever in his hand before making his selection. Immediately, a golden slot machine on a platform rose up in the center of the court circle. The three slots spun wildly, and Seto was only able to catch faint glimpses of the participants' pixelated faces as they rolled past. He noticed that now Sky and Jerome's faces were grayed-out as well. Finally, the slots came to a halt and stopped on Ryan's image. Confetti burst from the machine as the words "GUILTY" flashed on top of the machine.

This was the right choice, wasn't it? Seto felt sudden dread creep up in his stomach, but fought that nauseous feeling down. No, he had to trust the facts. The facts all pointed to Ryan, even though...

...even though he didn't have any blood on his clothes?

"Oh dear..." MonoWither said slowly. "What a shame. And after you guys managed to survive the first trial, too..."

Seto's face instantly paled. No... This couldn't be happening...

"What do you mean?" Annie asked, glaring at the machine.

"Hah! What do we mean? Are you seriously asking us that? We mean that you guys utterly failed! Ding dong, ya'll are oh so terribly wrong!" MonoWither taunted.

"F-Failed?!" Ashley asked, her eyes widening with shock.

Tyler fumbled for words. "But- But Ryan- he said he was the killer-"

"I lied," Ryan murmured, unable to meet anyone's gaze.

"What?!" Bonks shrieked. "How?!"

"I'm so confused-" Husky stammered. "Didn't- Didn't Ryan kill Jerome?! He's the one who hid the evidence, right?!"

"N-Now that I think about it... there's no blood on your clothes..." Steven whispered.

"Mitch was the one who really did it, wasn't he?" Seto asked in a faint voice. "It wasn't you... All you did was conceal the evidence for him..."

Ryan looked up at Seto, smiling sadly. "...So you only realized it now?"

Seto stared back at him, unable to speak. Everyone looked at Mitch, who was still lying unconscious on the floor.

"I- I don't get it- what's going on?!" Bodil asked hysterically. "Mitch killed Jerome? We voted wrong?!"

"How could Mitch have killed Jerome?!" Tyler asked, bewildered and afraid.

"We fell for Ryan's trick," Jordan murmured, his voice shaking slightly. "He framed himself, lied to us, to protect Mitch..."

"Nononono... This can't be happening..." Jason whispered in terror. "Ryan... why the hell would you...?"

"Explain, Ryan," Seto muttered, his voice hollow. "Explain everything to us."

Ryan sighed, bowing his head. "...It was an accident. Mitch somehow got it into his head that the three of us should each kill someone so we could all escape. Of course, we said no. We wanted Mitch to tell us his secret, but he panicked... He... He grabbed a sword and stabbed Jerome in the chest before he could react... Then he broke down, and fell into shock..."

"So then you decided to help him?" Ashley asked, gritting her teeth. "You were willing to sacrifice all of us, even yourself, to save his life?"

To everyone's surprise, tears filled Ryan's eyes. "...I'm... I'm sorry everyone... None of you deserved this at all... It's my fault... Blame me for doing this to you, not Mitch..."

"But why?! Why would you do this?!" Annie asked, horrified. "Did Mitch tell you to do this for him or something?!"

Ryan shook his head. "No, of course not. This was all me. I knew this would happen to us. But if it means Mitch gets to live... then I'd do whatever it takes. I'm sorry, I really am so sorry. Please believe me..."

"Oh geez Ryan, you really think saying sorry is going to do anything?" MonoWither asked. "You just doomed them to their executions! How could they ever bring themselves to forgive you when they're literally going to die because you tricked them?"

Ryan glared at the machine. "I'm not expecting them to forgive me, of course not. And maybe it's my fault that we're going to die, but the one who caused all this will always be you! If it wasn't for you, Mitch wouldn't have been driven to kill someone!"

"Oh please, we just guided him in the right direction!" MonoWither retorted. "It's not like we _made_ him stab Jerome... Besides, all of this is off-topic. We have an execution to carry out!"

"No! I don't want to die!" Bodil shrieked. "Please have mercy!"

"Not like this..." Bonks whispered, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed. "Please not like this... I'll do anything..."

Steven clung onto Bart and Dave, whimpering. The two mobs hugged him tightly in an attempt to comfort him.

Jordan stared down at his shoes, struggling to keep it together. It wasn't really working.

"You can't do this, Ryan tricked us!" Husky tried to argue.

"Y-Yeah! He skewed all the evidence! It's not our fault!" Jason asserted.

"And you stupidly fell for it! You didn't catch the _real_ killer! So that means it's all your fault, and you must be executed while the killer lives!"

"But Mitch didn't even kill Jerome on purpose!" Tyler yelled. "So- So that doesn't count as _murder_!"

"Murder is murder!" MonoWither replied, grinning. "Ending another sentient life is undoubtedly murder! So what if it was an accident? It's still murder no matter how you look at it! Oh, and Seto, we see you over there! Stop trying to activate your powers! It's not going to work, or save anyone's life! So what if you still have a little magic left? You really think that's going to be of any use?"

Seto lowered his trembling hands, glowering at MonoWither with as much anger as he could. However, he couldn't conceal the fear that was coursing through his veins as his heart pounded rapidly. Oh god... They were really going to be executed... And it was all because he hadn't said something sooner...

"You... You know you won't get away with this, right?!" Annie shouted desperately. "Someone will find out what you've done to us! You'll be arrested! You'll rot in prison, if you're not executed first! If you let us go right now, you can avoid this!"

"Hah! Annie, your sense of justice remains impeccable! But your faith in the law is utterly useless. What can they do to stop us? It's not like it's going to bring any of you back to life, is it?"

Annie clenched her fists tightly, but the fear in her green eyes was unmistakable.

"All right, we've wasted enough time! Come on, Mitch! We know you're awake! Stop lying on the floor like a baby and stand up!" MonoWither commanded.

Slowly, Mitch picked himself up from the ground. His face was still as blank as ever, and his amber eyes were empty and dull. He had remained utterly shell-shocked, perhaps even more so than before.

"Now then, we've prepared a very special punishment for the ones who failed to catch the killer!" A red button rose in front of MonoWither and a claw emerged from the wall, holding a gavel. "Upupu... It disappoints us that we have to end the show like this, but we had a nice run, didn't we? It was a lot of fun, maybe we should start a second season and see how that goes!"

Before anyone could reply, MonoWither cackled madly as they brought the gavel down on the button.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS: MITCH HAS BEEN VOTED NOT GUILTY. TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

A glass tube suddenly descended from the ceiling and surrounded Mitch, who didn't even flinch. Suddenly, everyone screamed as metal claws came out of nowhere, latched around their necks, and pulled them from the court circle. They were dragged backwards into open spaces in the walls. The claws let them go right when glass barriers surrounded each one of them, blocking them from the courtroom.

Each person trapped in their own cells surrounding the courtroom, they started banging against the glass to free themselves, but it was no use. Seto wished he still had enough of his magic left...

Everyone heard the muffled shrieking of Steven, who had been separated from Bart and Dave and was now trapped in the glass tube. Dave immediately tried to run over to Steven, but Bart suddenly teleported behind the zombie, grabbed him, and tossed him out of the way. Before anyone could react, multiple spears from all directions impaled the Enderman, splattering purple blood everywhere. Bart's violet eyes widened and the Enderman took a shuddering gasp before he went limp, his skewered body still held upright due to the spears.

Steven practically went mad. "NO!!! NO!!! BART!!! BART NO!!!" he screamed hysterically, slamming his fists against the glass to no avail.

Dave stood a few feet away from Bart's body, too shocked to react. Bart had just sacrificed himself for his sake...

That was when a gunshot rang out and Dave collapsed, a dark-red bullet hole in his forehead.

The platforms everyone was standing on now began to rise, except for Mitch's. Steven knelt down, still smacking the glass walls of his tube desperately as he tried to reach the bodies of his friends, his muffled screams now too quiet to hear. Then Seto lost sight of the others as they rose through the ceiling.

Seto blinked away the tears that had formed in his eyes. This was all his fault... Now everyone was going to pay the price because of his mistake...

He looked up at the hole above him and saw the bright-blue sky. Sunshine beamed down on him, filling him with warmth and light. It had been so long since he'd actually been outside... Ever since the killing game started... But he couldn't take comfort in this. Not when this was probably going to be the last time. Now, the sunshine seemed cold and uninviting...

Seto's platform finally rose to the surface and he had to squint and blink rapidly to adjust. The wind blew a little strongly, making him shiver. Seto tried to focus and looked around, noticing his surroundings. Everyone was in a circle, standing on their own respective platforms, and they were all surrounded by a large forest. However, alternating between each of the 11 participants in the circle were strange, humanoid automatons. Some of them were masculine in appearance, had brown "skin", and wore turquoise shirts and indigo pants. Others were more feminine in appearance with orange "hair" that wore green shirts and brown pants. All of them were fanged, had sharp claws, and had red left eyes that looked similar to the ones on MonoWither.

Seto realized that he was the unlucky one who had to have one automaton to his left and two more to the right. In total, the number of people were 24... 11 participants and 13 automatons...

Seto took one look at the Cornucopia in the center of the clearing and knew. This was styled like the Hunger Games. A punishment fitting for those who'd failed to catch the SDML Hunger Games Champion.

A counter on top of the Cornucopia flashed the number 10.

_10... 9... 8..._

Seto grit his teeth and mentally prepared himself. He still had some magic left. Perhaps... He could survive this... And save the others...

_7... 6... 5..._

Suddenly, the automaton to his left leapt from its platform and managed to jump across the space and land on Seto's. Seto was pushed to the ground and screamed in pain as the automaton sliced at his face with its razor-sharp claws, drawing blood. Somehow mustering the strength to fight back, Seto used his magic to blast the automaton off of him.

_4..._

Seto tried to stand up and gain some footing, but then the two automatons to his right also came charging at him. They both tackled him, knocking him over and pinning him down.

_3..._

All three automatons bit at him and scratched at his flesh with bloodlust and savagery, as though they were trying to tear him apart. Seto made a frantic, desperate attempt to shake them off, but the excruciating pain was far too much. His whole mind swirled with agony, he couldn't think. All he could do was scream his lungs out in pure torment. Why wouldn't it stop?

_2..._

As he struggled to free himself, Seto felt himself and the three automatons tumble off the platform in the process. He didn't even register himself hitting the ground before the landmines detonated.

_1..._

Everyone saw and heard the booming explosion that shook the earth as Seto and the automatons disappeared in a cloud of dust. A resonant cannon shot followed somewhere in the distance, signaling the first death. The smell of burning flesh filled the air as the dust began to settle. Quite a few people screamed in absolute shock and horror as they realized the truly awful fate their friend had just met...

_0._

The remaining 20 automatons began to run to the Cornucopia. Ashley and Jordan were the only participants who had responded immediately as they too tried to reach the center. Most of the others finally snapped out of their initial shock and tried to run to the center as well.

Poor Steven was still kneeling on his platform, an absolutely broken expression on his pale face. "No... No... No..." he whispered over and over again, rocking back and forth and sobbing. "Bart... Dave... Please... No..." The SDML Mob Observer made no attempt to move from his position, not even when an automaton holding an axe ran over to Steven and brought the blade down on the man's exposed neck.

The second cannon shot rang in the distance.

Bonks, who was being pursued by an automaton with a knife, saw Steven's headless body collapse to the ground. She cried out and ran over to him, fluttering her pink wings to go faster, but the automaton hurled the knife with deadly accuracy and embedded it in her back. The winged-girl fell from the air and hit the ground, landing face-first on the bloodstained dirt in front of Steven's severed head.

The third cannon shot rang in the distance.

Instead of running over to Cornucopia, Tyler made his way over to Seto's platform, which was now covered in dirt due to the blast. "SETO!!!" he shrieked, kneeling down by the dirt and trying to see if Seto was somehow still alive.

To his horror, Tyler realized that even salvaging a body would be difficult. Suddenly overcome with nausea, Tyler's face turned a sickly shade of green before he keeled over and vomited for the second time that day. He couldn't fight back the gasps and shudders of disgust and revulsion as he realized that the only thing he could do for Seto was scrape the bloody bits and pieces of flesh off the platform.

Even if he had seen it coming, he wouldn't have moved away to avoid the automaton that stabbed a diamond sword straight through his back.

The fourth cannon shot rang in the distance.

In the Cornucopia, all hell was breaking loose.

Jason had grabbed a sword from the Cornucopia and was now sparring against an automaton, who also had a sword. He was fighting for his life, and the adrenaline coursing through his veins was making him all the more determined to survive this ordeal.

Husky was also clashing with another automaton, also filled with resolve. Finally, Husky knocked the sword from the machine's hands and stabbed its chest. It was a rather satisfying feeling when the automaton fell to the floor, now just a useless pile of metal and plastic. Husky looked up and saw that now two automatons were fighting Jason. "Jason!" Husky yelled frantically, hurling his sword at one of them with deadly precision.

Now with only one enemy left, Jason parried a blow and kicked the automaton to the ground before plunging his blade down, ending its artificial life. He looked over at Husky, grateful to his friend for saving his life, and noticed that the humanoid mudkip was now running towards him. Jason ran towards him as well, closing the distance between them. Oh god, he was so glad Husky was still alive... They needed to stick together if they were going to live...

Right before they met, Husky suddenly jerked forward and lost his footing. Jason caught him in his arms, laughing a little due to the adrenaline in his veins as he thought about how Husky was always so clumsy...

That was when he looked over Husky's shoulder and saw the arrow sticking out from Husky's back.

The fifth cannon shot rang in the distance.

Jason's face paled as the sword slipped from his now-trembling hands. No... This couldn't be... "H-Husky?" he asked quietly, registering how limp the mudkip's body was in his arms.

He looked up to see an automaton approach him, fixing another arrow onto its bow and aiming straight at his forehead.

Still holding Husky's body, Jason stared at the automaton before looking down at the arrow lodged in Husky's back. He laughed again, this time consumed with sorrow bitterness, before closing his cerulean eyes.

The sixth cannon shot rang in the distance.

Annie had somehow managed to climb on top of the Cornucopia. The SDML Archer had been lucky enough to find a bow and a quiver of arrows, and being true to her assigned talent, was now picking off automatons one by one. Spurred on by anger and an undying determination to live, she let her arrows be her voice.

She heard an automaton creeping up the Cornucopia behind her. She whirled around, reaching for an arrow in her quiver...

...only to realize that she had run out.

The automaton hauled itself up, standing on the Cornucopia, before baring its fangs and running towards her. Annie yelled as she used her bow to smack the machine down before kicking it off the structure. More automatons climbed up the Cornucopia and surrounded Annie. Annie raised her bow and forced a determined grin, even though she knew this was the end. No, she wasn't going down like a coward. She wouldn't give MonoWither that satisfaction. If she was going down, she was going to go down fighting.

When her torn, mangled body fell off the Cornucopia and hit the ground, she had a satisfied smile on her face.

The seventh cannon shot rang in the distance.

Jordan, who had fought in several Hunger Games matches himself, was actually handling himself pretty well. A sword in hand, he had already felled several other automatons. But unfortunately, he was getting swarmed, and he was also starting to get worn out. It seemed like this would never end... The onslaught of enemies was infinite... He didn't know how many of his friends were left, because he'd lost count of the cannon shots a long while ago.

_What's the point anymore?_

Suddenly, Jordan's sword was knocked out of his hands. He tried to dodge the automaton's stab, but it still grazed his side. He hissed in pain and clutched the left side of his abdomen, which was now bleeding profusely, and backed up against the wall of the Cornucopia. Jordan panted as the stinging pain started to swell. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he looked up at the automatons that were now crowding around him.

 _What's the point anymore?_ he asked himself again.

Jordan smiled grimly as he leaned his head back against the wall, staring down the automatons, before raising his hand and giving a salute.

The eighth cannon shot rang in the distance.

Ashley was running through the forest. After grabbing a sword and stabbing a few automatons, she'd decided to run before things got too chaotic. So far, no one was pursuing her, so that was good, but unfortunately she had no idea where the hell she was going. Would there even be a chance of escaping this arena? MonoWither probably made sure there wouldn't be...

 _Where's Bodil?_ she wondered briefly before shaking the thought away. No, she couldn't afford to think about him. Not when her own life was on the line. He was probably one of the eight people already dead...

That was when she heard him scream hysterically, his cry echoing throughout the silent forest. Ashley halted in her tracks and looked around wildly, breathing heavily.

"HELP!!! HELP ME!!!" Bodil shrieked desperately.

Ashley realized that the voice was coming somewhere to her left. Should she go help him? Or should she save herself...

"SOMEBODY!!! PLEASE!!!" The voice was getting more frantic.

Ashley grit her teeth and held onto her sword more tightly before running towards the direction of the voice.

She burst through a clearing and saw a bunch of automatons crowding around a rather tall tree. Ashley looked up and realized that Bodil was sitting near the top, crouching on a sturdy branch. She backed away into the shadows, hiding so that she wouldn't be spotted. It was too risky for her to fight...

An automaton was climbing up the tree using its sharp claws. Bodil, his face filled with panic, was holding a tree limb in his hand. "GET BACK!!!" he screamed, striking the branch down on the automaton's head when it got closer. The automaton hissed and grabbed the branch, wrenching it from his hands. "Sh-Shit- I SAID GET BACK!!!" Bodil shouted, kicking the automaton down repeatedly with his legs. The machine lost its grip and slammed against the ground, the impact smashing it into pieces.

More automatons began scaling the tree, hissing loudly. Bodil whimpered as he began climb higher, carefully finding strong branches that would support his weight. He didn't have much more height left... 

That was when one of the automatons pulled out a fishing rod. Ashley's eyes widened and she raised her sword, preparing to throw it.

But... then they'd know where she was and start to chase her...

In that moment of hesitation, the automaton cast the fishing rod and hooked onto Bodil's shoulder. Bodil cried out in agony as the hook pierced his flesh, and he struggled to keep his grip on the branch. The automaton tugged at him, making the pain worsen. "HELP ME!!!" Bodil screamed. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!! PLEASE!!! SOMEONE- ANYONE-"

The automaton pulled harder, and finally the branch Bodil was clinging onto snapped off. Bodil's arms waved wildly as he fell backwards. All Ashley did was watch as the poor man plunged the whole way down, screaming in desperation as he tried to find something to grab onto and slow down his fall...

His scream was cut off with a sickening crunch as his body hit the ground.

The ninth cannon shot rang in the distance.

The automatons all turned around to face Ashley, their red eyes gleaming. Ashley's face paled as she backed away. Oh god, they'd known she was there the whole time? Ashley immediately turned around and fled, speeding through the forest. She could hear the automatons chasing her in hot pursuit, snarling viciously like wild animals.

_You left him to die._

Ashley ignored the voice in her head as she ran as fast as she could. There was nothing she could have done, she told herself.

_Bodil was your best friend. You let him die._

Ashley tried to focus on running, but the voice was persistent. Bodil was going to die anyway, she said internally. Focus!

_You just stood there and watched. You were too afraid for your own safety to help out your best friend. What kind of friend does that?_

Ashley wiped away the tears that had suddenly sprung up in her eyes. Why was she being distracted at a time like this? She needed to survive!

_Bodil wouldn't have let you die. He would have fought, he would risked his own life for you. You never deserved a friend like him. This is why he would never have returned your feelings._

Her vision blurred by her tears, Ashley suddenly tripped and fell forward, tumbling down a steep slope. When she finally stopped at the bottom, there were cuts and bruises all over her body. Ashley groaned as she tried to pick herself up from the ground, propping herself up with one arm.

_Who could love a selfish person like you?_

Ashley panted heavily as she looked up to see the automatons racing down to where she was, swords in hand. Her brain screamed at her to move, to keep on going, to live.

Her heart told her to stay put.

The tenth cannon shot rang out in the distance.

When the countdown ended, Ryan had never even tried to reach the Cornucopia. He'd fled almost immediately and headed through the forest. But now... it seemed like he'd finally reached the edge of the arena.

He was standing on the edge of a cliff and staring down into the dark abyss. Ryan smiled grimly, wondering how deep the fall was going to be and if it would hurt once he reached the bottom.

He'd heard all the cannon shots and knew that he was the last one. So he supposed it was up to him to end this execution. "Hey... Mitch?" Ryan said aloud. "I know you're probably watching this happen... I just wanted to tell you that it's not your fault, okay? It's mine. All these deaths were caused by me. Please don't blame yourself... Please... I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted..."

Ryan closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and jumped. His stomach twisted as he plunged down...

...and then he grunted as he felt himself hit the ground. Ryan opened his eyes, wondering if he was dead now.  _What the... How am I back on the cliff?_

"You idiot!" MonoWither cried out through the PA system. "You can't just leap off the cliff! We obviously put a portal down at the bottom to teleport you back!"

"Why can't you just let me die!" Ryan yelled. "What, don't tell me you're going to 'spare' me all of a sudden!"

At that moment, he heard footsteps behind him. He whirled around to see someone with chestnut hair wearing a red-and-black checkered hoodie. All the blood drained from Ryan's face. "M-Mitch?!"

The person, or automaton to be exact, looked up to show gleaming red eyes. Before Ryan could react, the automaton lunged at him and tackled him to the floor. Ryan gagged as the automaton wrapped its fingers around his neck, pressed down on his throat and began to choke him. Ryan gripped onto the automaton's wrists and tried to loosen its grip, struggling for air.

 _"Ryan..."_ the automaton whispered, its soulless red eyes staring deep into Ryan's blue ones as the man continued to writhe frantically. _"I hate you..."_

The voice, which sounded all too much like Mitch's, sent chills down Ryan's spine. Ryan desperately scrabbled at the automaton's fingers, but it was useless. His head, his lungs it felt like they were about to burst, he needed to breathe...

 _"This isn't what I wanted..."_ the automaton hissed. _"I never asked you to kill all of them... You monster... Now I'm all alone... Monster... Murderer..."_

Ryan felt his vision go blurry. He couldn't tell if it was from the tears in his eyes, the lack of oxygen, or the blood getting cut off from his brain. Probably all three. Ryan's struggles started to weaken as his brain shut down.

 _"I hate you so much! You deserve to die!"_ the automaton screamed angrily.

Ryan was so dizzy and his mind was so fuzzy, he really did think Mitch was speaking to him. He didn't even have the strength to cry.

 _"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"_ the automaton repeated over and over.

 _I'm sorry Mitch..._ was Ryan's last conscious thought before his vision went dark and his eyes rolled back in his head. Ryan's struggles ceased as his body went limp and his lifeless arms dropped to the floor.

The eleventh cannon shot rang out in the distance.

* * *

The screen in the courtroom turned off.

"Oh... how sad..." MonoWither said almost mockingly, sniffling. "So tragic... What a despair-filled conclusion to our little show... Don't you think, Mitch?"

Mitch had not made a single response throughout the entire execution.

"Anyway, that's it folks! That's the end of the show! We're proud to announce that Mitch, the Super Duper Minecrafter Level Hunger Games Champion, is the victor of this game! Mitch, what would you like to say to the adoring audience?"

Mitch didn't say a word.

"Ah, he's so happy he won the game, he's speechless! You know what'll make him even happier? He now gets to leave this place and return to the outside world! But it's dangerous out there, isn't it? Yes, as his responsible hosts, we can't let him leave without any means to protect himself!"

A gun dropped from the ceiling and landed in front of Mitch. "Here you go! A weapon! You know how to shoot a gun, right? Just aim and fire! The gun then goes _bang!_ "

Mitch slowly picked up the gun, staring down at it with empty, bloodshot eyes.

"So, Mitch? What are you going to do, now that you've killed all your friends and ended the show?" MonoWither asked. "Say something for the audience! They're dying to know!"

Mitch looked up at the hovering machine for a few seconds before raising the gun to the side of his head.

The twelfth and final cannon shot rang in the distance.


	3. Tumblr Ask Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Well I'm a dumb noodle so I totally forgot to upload this here. So on tumblr, last December, I reblogged a post and some people sent me prompts for me to write.)

**Ask: Hey, can ya do POV from the no excuses writing meme. Jade's death from Sky or Jade's POV** **;)** **(sent by an anon)**

Sky's hands shook as he knocked on the door, after checking multiple times that the label indeed had Jade's face on it. For some reason, he found himself praying that no one would answer...

...unfortunately (or was it fortunately?), someone did. Sky looked down as Jade opened the door slowly. "...Sky?" she asked in utter confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Sky was so nervous, he couldn't seem to remember the explanation he'd been planning to give. "I... uh..." He cleared his throat. "Can I come in?"

Jade tilted her head. "...Sure, I guess..." she said, laughing under her breath as she moved aside, letting Sky walk inside.

Sky felt his heart pound in his ribcage, each pump increasing his anxiety, as he closed the door. _You don't have to do this. Turn back while you can! Look at her, she's just an innocent teenager!_

_But..._ _I can't kill my_ _friends..._

"So, what's the problem?" Jade asked, staring at him with an all-too innocent expression.

Sky put his hands in his pockets and felt for the flask, trying to pass it off as a casual motion. He noticed the dresser behind her. "...do you happen to have some thread in there?" he asked.

"Oh, is that what you want? Sure, I'll get it!" Jade exclaimed, turning around and stepping towards the dresser.

Sky felt time slow down as he pulled out the flask. He could hear his mind screaming at him _DON'T DO IT, DON'T DO IT, DON'T DO IT_ over and over again.

He thought of Alesa and his child, thought of that awful video, thought of the flames that had devoured the bodies of his precious family.

His family... He needed to do this for them...

In one fluid motion, he hurled the flask at Jade's back with deadly accuracy.

A crashing sound filled the air as the flask shattered. Jade cried out as she fell forward, holding onto the dresser to support herself. Her frail body shook to the bone as she began to cough, each cough becoming more phlegmy in sound. She raised a hand as she suddenly began to cough out blood, bright-red in the dim light.

"...why...?" she rasped in between coughing fits. "...why...? why... would... you..."

Sky walked towards her, failing to notice as the girl grabbed the lamp to her left and whirled around, swinging the lamp against Sky twice. The first impact knocked Sky backwards as the lampshade flew off. The second impact shattered the exposed light bulb, plunging both of them into pure darkness.

Jade clung onto Sky's shirt as she sunk onto the floor, still coughing and wheezing. Sky shrieked as he shook her off, staggering backwards and hitting the wall.

The light, he needed light to see!

Sky tried to steady himself as he reached against the wall, struggling to locate the light switch. Behind him, Sky could hear Jade's coughs get weaker before they utterly went silent. It seemed like hours before Sky finally switched the lights on. Sky gasped for breath as he stood there for a few moments, the weight of what he had just done, what utterly horrible act he had just committed, crashing down on him.

It was too late to take everything back. That was the truth of the matter. And Sky couldn't tell what he'd do if he had that option.

His golden eyes hardened as he cleared his mind. His family. Alesa and his son. That's what mattered the most to him. He had abandoned his humanity, blackened himself for them, and he would continue to do so.

Sky turned around, staring at the body that was lying facedown on the floor in a pool of blood. He still had much to do. This wasn't even the hardest part. That was the trial... He had to make sure no one figured out it was him...

Ignoring all the despair that lingered within him, the killer quickly got to work.

* * *

 **Ask: How about part of the trial, from, like,** **Bodil** **or Ashley's POV?** **(sent by** **sandstormmadd** **)**

Ashley didn't even register what Bodil had just said until Seto suddenly asked, "...Bodil?"

"What?" the man in question replied, confused.

"How... How did you know the prize was in a chest? MonoWither only said that the prize was a bag of coins..."

Ashley felt her heart skip a beat as a sickening realization sank in her stomach. She watched as Bodil's eyes widened in absolute horror.

"That's- That's what I meant to say!" the poor man stammered frantically. "I meant to say 'bag', not 'chest'! Who found the chest the bag of coins was in- I mean-" Bodil clamped his hands over his mouth, realizing too late that he'd slipped up again.

Ashley didn't know what to think. This had to be a mistake, this had to be! She could feel panic start to spread like wildfire, feel her heart start to palpitate...

She forced herself to calm down and observe Bodil's actions. Bodil was currently clinging onto his yellow tie and wringing it into a sweaty rope, his eyes darting back and forth as everyone stared at him. Reading this body language, Bodil was either terrified at the thought of being suspected as the killer, or he was guilty. It was too hard to tell.

Ashley remained silent, not wanting to jump to conclusions. After all, Bodil couldn't have killed Jade...

...right?

"So it was _you_?!" Annie asked, stunned.

"It wasn't me, I swear..." Bodil whimpered, his accent sounding even heavier than usual as his voice shook.

"Can you prove that's the truth?" Ryan asked skeptically.

"I don't know if I can..."

"Bodil..." Bonks whispered in absolute disbelief.

Bodil began to sob in terror. "R-Really... It wasn't me... I'm not the thief..."

"Then how did you know that the prize was in a chest?" Husky asked.

The poor man began to hyperventilate. "Because- Because-"

"Because you're the thief," Mitch said quietly.

"And that makes you the killer..." Jerome murmured.

Bodil shook his head desperately. "No... I didn't do it... I'm not the killer..."

Bodil was panicking too much, Ashley realized. If he was really innocent, he was just making things even worse for him. Ashley's mouth was dry as she forced herself to speak, to snap Bodil out of it and give them an explanation. "Then say something!" Ashley shrieked, her tone strangely unsettled. "Stop panicking and tell us how you knew there was a chest!"

To her slight relief, Bodil swallowed and nodded. "It- It was yesterday... At 8 pm or so... I was in that room by the main hall where we all woke up... I looked at the fireplace and realized that there was a chest hidden behind the flames, so I..." Bodil inhaled shakily. "...I put out the flames and opened the chest, but nothing was in there. MonoWither suddenly appeared and said that I was too late, because someone had already found the bag of coins..."

...Could she believe him? Ashley didn't have a clue. She trusted Bodil, probably the most out of everyone in this room... She'd known him since they were kids at elementary school... Bodil hadn't learned English and she hadn't learned to control her temper... Yet somehow they'd become close...

But this game MonoWither was playing... Ashley remembered the way Bodil had laughed, his usually-joyful laugh filled with empty despair as he'd burst into tears and ran into his room. Maybe... Maybe Bodil really had done it... In this game of survival, anything was possible...

Lost in thought, Ashley was only vaguely aware of what was going on before Bodil suddenly screamed, "I'M NOT THE THIEF!!!"

There was a long silence as Bodil breathed raggedly.

"I'M REALLY NOT!!!"

Ashley wanted to comfort him, but at the same time... What if he'd been lying?

"Bodil, relax," Seto said slowly. "Calm down. It's okay."

"I DIDN'T DO IT!!! I DIDN'T DO IT!!!" At this point, Bodil looked as though he was on the verge of collapsing. Maybe it was because he was hyperventilating so much.

"Take deep breaths now..."

Bodil tried to obey. "I... I didn't... do it..." He crossed his arms over his chest and sniffled. "I didn't... I swear..."

"I know you didn't do it," Seto said, lowering his hands with his palms facing downwards. "Just calm down."

So Seto believed him? Seto wasn't one to make statements without proof to back himself up. Ashley felt a bubble of hope grow within her.

Slight relief flashed across Bodil's face. "You... You believe me?"

"Remember your alibi? You can't have been the one who attacked me..."

"But his alibi was that he was still in his room right before you left the hallway, right?" Mitch asked. "He could have waited until you were gone and then rushed out to hit you with the laptop."

"That doesn't sound likely," the sorcerer rebuked. "How could he have timed that perfectly? How could he have known I would try to talk to him outside of his room? Plus, he'd have to have a laptop with him already, before our discussion of the thief, which would imply that he somehow planned the whole thing beforehand."

"...True..." Mitch admitted.

How could she have forgotten about Bodil's alibi? She was there, for God's sake! Ashley felt like a total idiot. How could she have lost faith in Bodil so easily?

"So Bodil isn't the killer?" she asked hopefully, just to make sure she'd heard correctly.

"It seems like it," Steven replied.

 _But just because_ _Bodil_ _didn't kill Jade, that doesn't mean he'd never kill_ _anyone..._ a dark thought crossed her mind.

Ashley forced herself to ignore that horrid idea. Bodil wasn't capable of something like that... She could always trust him...

...right?

* * *

**Ask: (POV) Mitch's POV from when Jerome was hit by the wither skull in chapter 2? (sent by** **fortedreams** **)**

Mitch always thought of himself as a rather strong person. Well, at least emotionally. Maybe the physical part was questionable, especially compared to Jerome. But Mitch had never been one to panic for the most part. Even when he'd woken up in a strange place and realized there was no way out, Mitch had tried to remain calm. Even when that machine had started building a Wither, Mitch immediately pulled out his sword, prepared to fight to his death alongside Jerome.

But when Jerome suddenly collapsed to the floor, coughing and jerking erratically, foaming at the mouth, Mitch felt the whole world come to a stop. He couldn't hold back the shriek of horror as he dropped his sword and knelt by his best friend's side. "Oh god, oh god! Jerome!" he cried out. He felt utterly useless. He didn't know what to do. All he knew was that Jerome was in pain and he couldn't lift a finger to help the bacca.

"We need milk! Does anyone have milk?" Seto asked.

For a moment, Mitch felt despair. Who would have milk? No one, obviously-

Dave suddenly pulled out a bottle of milk. Mitch gasped in relief. _It's going to be okay Jerome, you're going to be_ _okay..._

Steven passed it to Seto, who immediately made Jerome down the contents. Jerome stopped coughing. Then his body went limp and his eyes rolled back in his head.

The world stopped once more as Mitch once again lost hope. He heard someone screaming Jerome's name, before realizing that said person was himself. "JEROME! JEROME NO!" Mitch grabbed Jerome's shoulders and shook them frantically, trying to bring his friend back to consciousness. He felt a pair of arms belonging to Sky pull him back. Mitch struggled to free himself, too frantic to listen to reason. "Let me go! Let me go! Jerome!"

"Mitch, calm down!" Seto shouted. "Jerome's not dead! He just passed out, he'll be fine in a few hours!"

Mitch didn't believe him. He needed to confirm it himself. _Jerome, please don't be_ _dead..._ Mitch wrenched himself from Sky's grip and fell on all fours, crawling towards Jerome. _Please..._ _Please..._ Almost too scared to breathe, he pressed his ear against Jerome's chest and listened closely. After a few seconds, Mitch finally heard Jerome's faint but steady pulse. Mitch choked out a sob of relief and closed his eyes. Jerome was alive... It was okay... He was fine...

"I- I thought he was dead for sure..." Ashley whispered.

"Well he _would_ have died if my dark side had decided to attack him instead of my white side!" MonoWither cut in. "Now you all know just what I'm capable of!"

Mitch swore he saw red at that moment. That stupid machine... or whatever it was... Mitch raised his head and grit his teeth, shaking with anger. "You... You almost killed Jerome..." His mind was a whirlwind. He couldn't think properly. All he could think about was the way Jerome's body had convulsed before going still, all too still...

He grabbed his diamond sword which was lying the floor and charged forward, roaring.

"Mitch, no!" Jason yelled, grabbing Mitch from behind. Tyler quickly wrenched the sword from Mitch's hands.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU, I SWEAR!" Mitch howled. He needed to make that thing pay, he needed to avenge Jerome...

He needed to feel like he'd done something to help his childhood friend instead of just sitting there panicking like an idiot and doing nothing...

"Such anger! Such fury!" MonoWither exclaimed in mock terror. "Oh, we're positively quivering in fear! Such a courageous man truly deserves his title of the Super Duper Minecrafter Level Hunger Games Champion! Or does he _really_?"

Mitch's eyes widened and he stopped fighting. He went completely silent. What the hell did that thing mean by that?

...It couldn't possibly mean...

No, that didn't matter. What mattered right now was that Jerome was safe, at least at the moment.

The world began to move again.

* * *

**Ask: (POV) The motive scene, Seth's perspective ;) (sent by an anon)**

Seth didn't know how to explain his feelings about this whole situation. MonoWither had declared a motive involving videos of some sort, which were supposed to goad the participants into killing each other. What exactly these videos contained, Seth had no idea, and he wasn't particularly willing to find out.

But still, Seth had the dreadful feeling that these videos would work somehow, or at the very least plunge them all into despair. So Seth, setting aside his curiosity about his own video, found his designated laptop in the back corner next to Jade, and thought about his next course of action. Perhaps, he could stop all this from happening, when MonoWither was distracted...

Maybe this could work...

Seth opened the video file and put on the headphones, but didn't press play. He kept the file open, in case MonoWither started heading in his direction. Seth then opened the command prompt, and thought carefully about his options.

Perhaps it would be best to deactivate MonoWither somehow. Technology like that needed a wireless connection between the machine and the operator's control center. So if he hacked into the network...

That was when Jade started whimpering loudly. Startled, Seth turned to the girl, who was trembling and biting her lip, terrified. Wondering what the hell she'd seen, Seth stole a glance at her screen and couldn't believe his eyes. A totaled car had collided into a tree and had burst into deadly flames. Seth could barely see people sitting in the front seat slumped over on the dashboard. The screen suddenly went black and the words "FIND OUT AFTER THE SHOW!" appeared.

Jade shook her head repeatedly, too horrified to speak. _Perhaps,_ Seth thought, _Those people, they must have been Jade's_ _family..._

So this was the "motive" MonoWither had been talking about. The gruesome deaths of their loved ones, videotaped to compel others to murder...

Filled with new resolve and thinking of his own family, Seth typed rapidly as he tried to break into the system. He tried to ignore the screams of everyone else as they watched their videos. He needed to do this for them! He needed to save all of them!

He shut all the outside sounds out and concentrated intently. He'd finally connected onto the main network. He found the coding linked to MonoWither. He typed in what he felt like would be the code to deactivate the wretched machine...

...only to have everything blow up in his face. Literally. Seth removed the headphones and jerked backwards. What... just happened...?

"Well, well, well, look what we have here!" MonoWither said with delight. "Looks like someone broke Show Regulation #5! 'No violence is permitted against the show's hosts, MonoWither!'"

_...Oh fuck no._

Seth stammered nervously. "N-No- I didn't-"

"But the computers are programmed to self-destruct once someone hacks into our system and attempts to input the code that deactivates our program! That qualifies as violence!"

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"But I didn't actually succeed!" Seth yelled, trying to justify himself. "So- So it doesn't count!"

"Hey! We're the ones who made the rules! We get to decide what counts as breaking them! This behavior simply cannot be tolerated, Seth! Rules are rules! We didn't want to cause a death ourselves, but we must punish you for this violation..."

"I'm sorry!" Seth pleaded, standing up. He looked around, silently begging for someone, _anyone_ , to help him... But no one could do anything. Seth knew he'd dug his own grave. "Please! I swear, I swear I won't do it again!"

"It pains us to say that Seth, the Super Duper Minecrafter Level Redstone Mechanic..."

"No, no, no, no!" Seth shrieked.

"...is hereby voted off the show..."

Seth, full-out panicking by now, pushed Jade aside and sprinted to the door. His red cap fell off his head and onto the floor.

"...and will be punished accordingly!"

Seth could see the door. He was so, so close to it. He reached his arm out, ready to push it open. This feeling of terror, of a need to escape, it felt like... It was familiar...

It was always right when he was about to succeed. Right when he was about to deactivate MonoWither, right when he was about to escape...

Seth felt the pressure plate sink beneath him.

-ZAP!-

White-hot pain was all he registered as his body jerked, seized by the strong current of thousands of electrical volts coursing through him all at once. Seth screamed in raw agony. His leg, his whole body, it felt like he had burst into flames.

_MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT_ _STOP-_

Everything faded to black as Seth withered away.


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have writer's block for Part 03, so I took a temporary break because I wanted to write this scene really badly...

_"...Never have I ever... gotten drunk before?" Ashley asked tentatively. "I couldn't think of anything else..."_

_There was a slow pause_ _before_ _everyone except Steven raised their hands._

_"What? I'm the only one besides Ashley who's never done that?" Steven asked, a little shocked._

_"I'm surprised_ _Seto's_ _gotten drunk before," Mitch pointed out._

_"Yeah, you don't seem like the type to drink..." Husky said._

_"It was the first and last time I ever decided to drink alcohol," Seto admitted. "It's just not for me."_

_"I wonder what made you decide to never drink again," Jerome said, grinning. "Did you do something extremely embarrassing?"_

_Seto felt his face flush red. "_ _N-No_ _! I don't even remember what I did, and that was the problem! I also felt really crappy afterwards when I woke up with a hangover..."_

* * *

20-year-old Seto stared at the glass shot in his hands, struggling not to cringe at the bitter smell wafting from the clear liquid. The night club was filled with chatter and occasional laughter.

"You sure you want to do this?" Sky asked, sitting next to Seto and staring at him with a rather concerned expression. "I mean, you usually just ask for a soda... or water..."

"I'm just curious," Seto replied, swirling the drink around as he continued to stare at it. "It's just alcohol... Fermented starches... It's not like it can hurt me. Trying it once won't hurt."

"Well yeah, it won't, but... why the sudden change of mind today?"

Seto pursed his lips. "I'm just curious," he repeated with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

Sky grinned. "Well, I think just a little bit should be enough, since it's your first time drinking. Uh... It might burn a little. Take it slow, don't drink too much. You don't want to start throwing up all over the place."

"Wasn't planning to," Seto muttered.

"Wait, what are you drinking?"

"What you drank last time. Vodka. I thought it would be a good drink to start with," Seto replied, raising the glass to his lips.

Sky's eyes widened in horror. "W-WAIT-"

Hearing the warning too late, Seto immediately tipped the contents into his mouth. He started coughing violently almost as soon as the drink hit his throat. It _burned_ , burned worse than Seto had imagined it would.

Sky snatched the shot glass from him and patted his back. "Oh my god Seto, that's _hard_ liquor! That's not something for first-time drinkers!"

A random man sitting near them burst into uproarious laughter. "Oh come on, the first time I drank, I drank lots of vodka!"

Sky glared at him before turning back to Seto. "You all right?"

"Yeah- Yeah I-" Seto hacked. "I'm- I'm good- I'm fine..."

Sky moved the shot glass away. "Why don't we try something less... hard. Like a martini-"

"No- No I-" Seto coughed a little. "I've had enough."

Sky stared at him and Seto wondered if he was judging him. "Oh, okay then. You want me to stick around, or-"

"No, no, it's fine."

"All right..." His golden eyes suddenly darted to the door and lit up with excitement. "She's here!" Sky whispered.

"Who's here?" Seto asked, looking at the bar entrance. He saw a group of women walk into the bar, recognizing one in particular due to her distinctive red hair.

_Oh. Of course._

"If you'll... excuse me..." Sky muttered mostly to himself as he slid off the bar seat and sauntered over to the group. "Hey! Alesa!"

Seto watched him go, expression unreadable, before turning back to the bar stand.

"Hey, sorcerer!" the bartender said, walking over to him. "How was that vodka?"

"It, uh, burned," Seto said, grimacing.

"Oh geez, was that your first time?" the bartender asked, laughing.

"Yeah."

"Well, could I satisfy you for the usual glass of soda?"

"Sure." Seto began to pull out his pouch of emerald coins, but stopped. "Actually... Could I have another shot?"

"Of vodka?" the bartender asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Seto said, pulling out the money.

"Okay..." The bartender took out a bottle of vodka and poured him a shot.

"Uh, just... give me the whole bottle, I'll pour it myself."

The bartender set the bottle down and left to attend to other customers.

Seto stared at the shot in his hand before taking a swig. The burning sensation returned in full force, but he choked it down. He could handle this! He could show Sky he wasn't weak!

Seto paused for a moment to calm himself down before pouring the bottle's contents into the glass and taking another shot. He was getting used to the burning feeling, and in fact it actually felt strangely pleasant.

He was onto his fifth shot when a pink-haired man took the seat to the right. "Yooo, Seto!"

"Hey Kyle..." Seto said, not really paying attention to him. "Are... Brice and Ty here too...?"

"Yep!" Brice said as he and Ty sat down to his left. "I see Sky found Alesa..."

"Uh huh..."

"So how's everything going- Oh my god Seto, are you _drinking_?" Ty asked, his red eyes widening with shock.

"Yeah?" Seto replied, pouring himself yet another shot and taking a swig.

"Oh shit, I didn't even notice!" Kyle exclaimed. "Is that vodka?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh... How many shots have you had so far?" Brice asked, concerned.

"I don't know..." Seto replied without thinking as he reached for the bottle again.

"Dude, you're drinking too fast," Ty said. "You're gonna start getting sick at this rate."

"I feel fine..." Seto said as he struggled to grip the bottle firmly without dropping it.

"Yeah, that's because it hasn't kicked in yet," Kyle muttered.

Brice snatched the shot from Seto's hand. "I think you've had enough."

"N-No Brice... I'm fine..." Seto slurred.

"Oh shit, it's already starting," Ty cursed. "Maybe you should drink some water, that would help-"

"I'm fffIIINNNEEE..." Seto repeated, reaching for the bottle. He tried to lift it up but it slipped from his fingers. Fortunately it didn't tip over or break, it just landed on the counter with a loud thud.

"You're totally wasted," Kyle said. "If only we came earlier... You're gonna have one hell of a hangover..."

Seto turned around and tried to find Sky. His vision was swimming and he blinked over and over again. "Where's Sky?"

"He's on the dance floor," Brice replied. "You need some water?"

Seto looked at the dance floor and saw Sky dancing with Alesa to some kind of pop tune. Sky was a horrible dancer, but so was Alesa, and they were both laughing without a care at all. They were stumbling over each other's feet but that just seemed to make them laugh harder, the rest of world seemed to have faded away for them because they were lost in each other, drunk with the other's mere presence. Sky looked so happy with her, his _crush_...

Seto's stomach twisted.

"Hey. Hey. Seto. Earth to Seto." Seto realized that someone was snapping their fingers in front of his face and flinched.

Brice was holding a water bottle. "Here, drink some."

Seto shook his head. "I want vod... vodk... vodka..."

"This _is_ vodka," Brice lied. "Come on, drink up."

Seto gripped the bottle shakily and took a swig. He was so intoxicated, he didn't notice the difference. He did, however, notice the trio mutter to each other with hushed, worried voices. "Wh... What're you talking about..."

"Hey, Seto... Is everything all right?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, 'm totally fine..." Seto mumbled before drinking more "vodka".

"Why'd you decide to get wasted all of a sudden?" Kyle asked. "It's not like you."

"Huh? Isn't that a good thing?"

Brice raised an eyebrow. "What's a good thing?"

"Not being me."

The trio looked at each other before looking back. "Could you elaborate?" Ty asked.

Seto stared forlornly into space. "I mean I'm the one who's always acting antisocial and awkward ya'know? And- And I figured it was time I stopped being a fucking weirdo and just start being normal like everybody else- So- I mean sure the vodka hurts like hell but it's fine I can totally handle it like everybody else can-" Seto burst into a coughing fit and gulped down more water.

There was a horrified silence.

"Seto..." Kyle said sympathetically, trailing off.

"Look man, you don't have to be 'normal', okay. No one's really 'normal', everyone's got their own weird habits," Brice said. "I mean, sure you could be a little less reclusive, but... You shouldn't force yourself like this."

Seto pointedly ignored Brice and turned back to the dance floor. Sky and Alesa were gone, but he found them sitting at a nearby table by themselves. Sky was chatting animatically, making exaggerated hand gestures as he told a funny story or joke. Alesa was giggling.

"Seto? How are you feeling now?" Kyle asked tentatively.

"Huh...? Oh... Fine..."

Alesa suddenly laced her fingers with Sky's and pecked Sky with her lips on his cheek, making Sky flush with flustered embarrassment.

"Need more wat- I mean, vodka?" Ty asked, gesturing to the bottle still in Seto's hand.

Seto's arm trembled as he placed the bottle back on the counter. "I need to pee," he said rather bluntly.

"Oh. Okay. Need anyone to go with you?" Brice asked.

Seto shook his head. "'M fine." He slid off the stool and stumbled for a moment before staggering towards the restroom. His face felt kind of numb and the bar seemed to spin around him.

He was almost there when he tripped over something, probably his own feet. He would have fallen had someone not caught him. "Woah there..." the man said, laughing as he wrapped his hand around Seto's waist. "Looks like someone's had too much to drink. Here, let me help you get some fresh air."

Before Seto could react, the man was dragging him away. Seto started to struggle weakly. "N-No... I don't wanna..."

The man, who was holding him very tightly, opened a door that led to the back alley. He shut the door behind them and shoved Seto forward. Seto cried out with pain as he landed on the ground. "I found one," the man said, stepping forward.

There were four other men standing there with dark clothes on. "You sure he won't fight back? He looks like a sorcerer, judging by the clothes," someone noted.

The man grinned, and although Seto couldn't see his face clearly he could see his gold tooth that glinted in the dim moonlight. "Alcohol works wonders."

The men crowded around Seto, who started to crawl away in a feeble attempt to escape. "Don't- get away-"

One man with curly red hair grabbed his hood and pulled it. Seto shrieked as he tried to cover his head, now exposed for everyone to see. "Huh. He's got a scar at the oddest place..."

"Shut up and don't get distracted. We need to do this quickly," another man reprimanded as he reached into Seto's pocket and pulled out his sack of emerald coins. The man's eyes gleamed with triumph. "Ooh, he's got quite a bit..."

Seto keened as he reached for the bag. "Give- Give it back-!"

The man pocketed the sack. "No, we're keeping this, don't mind me...

Gold Tooth grabbed the bottom fringe of Seto's cloak. "Help me get this stupid thing off him."

Seto writhed desperately as he was pinned down. "No- No stop- Stop- Stop please- Stop!" he pleaded. He tried to fight back using his magic, but nothing seemed to work. The most he could muster was a few pathetic sparks from his fingers. "Stop! Stop!" he begged loudly until someone with a sapphire-studded ring decked him in the face, leaving a stinging bruise.

They forced the cloak off of him and discarded it unceremoniously to the side. Seto, who was now only wearing a white T-shirt and blue shorts, shivered as his bare skin felt the cold night breeze. He instinctively covered himself with his arms, trying to hide himself from the roaming eyes of the men. "Don't- Don't look at me-!" he shrieked. He was hyperventilating now, adrenaline joining the alcohol in his veins as his mind swirled with panic.

"Oh come on, no cellphone?" Red Hair complained. "Dammit, you should've found someone else..."

Gold Tooth looked furious. "Come on, do a full body search! A sorcerer like him should be hiding something valuable! They always do!"

"Sky! Sky help! Sky!" Seto shouted frantically, thrashing wildly.

"Shut up or you'll get hit again!" a man with a long, jagged scar on his arm ordered.

The men started searching him, feeling everywhere despite Seto's squirms of discomfort at every touch. Seto started to cry, tears streaming down his face as he sobbed inconsolably. "'M- 'm sorry- Master- Master I'm sorry..."

"The hell is he talking about?" Sack Stealer muttered.

"M-Master- Master please- Don't hurt me- Please say I passed- Please say I passed the physical- Please say the doctor passed me- Please say I'm healthy enough to keep..." Seto mumbled almost incoherently.

Sapphire Ring pulled off his boots, dumping them upside-down. "Hey, here's something!" he said when a pocket knife fell out. "Hmm, I wonder if this does anything magical..."

Seto's face was scrunched up and blotchy with flushed tears. "Don't... hurt me..." he whispered, shuddering with each terrified sob. "I'm sorry... Master..."

"That's all he has," Scarred Arm said, standing up. "Only a sack of emerald coins and a pocket knife, huh?"

"Man, that's disappointing..." Red Hair lamented.

"Well, there was quite a lot of money in the pouch, right?" Sapphire Ring said with some optimism.

Gold Tooth glared daggers at Seto. "You wasted our time..." he hissed.

Seto flinched and let out a whimper of shame. "'M sorry Master..." he repeated for the umpteenth time.

"You wasted our time!" Gold Tooth shouted, grabbing Seto by his brown hair and pulling him closer.

Seto shrieked with pain and went limp in his hands, paralyzed with fear. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Scarred Arm stepped forward. "Cut it out, he's drunk out of his mind. Plus we need to leave or someone'll catch us."

Gold Tooth pushed him away before shoving Seto to the back wall. Seto whimpered and pressed himself against the wall, cowering. He couldn't do anything before Gold Tooth started kicking him and punching him relentlessly, raining blows on him as he shouted with fury. The pain was blinding and Seto couldn't stop screaming. His muscles wouldn't respond, wouldn't shield himself properly.

 _Help... Someone..._ _Please..._

Suddenly Gold Tooth stopped beating him up and whirled around. "Wh-What the-"

_"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HIM!"_

Seto looked up at the open door with bleary eyes and vaguely saw...

"...Sky?" he asked weakly.

Sky dove from the steps and tackled Red Hair to the ground before punching his face over and over again. Red Hair let out undignified wails of pain as he struggled desperately. Finally, Red Hair managed to push Sky off and leap to his feet. "I'M OUT! I'M OUT!" Red Hair shrieked before fleeing the scene by leaping over the wooden fence blocking the alley from the street.

Scarred Arm cracked his knuckles before running at Sky, but was stopped when Kyle hurled a wooden chair at him. Scarred Arm howled as the chair shattered into fragmented, splintered pieces against him as he crumbled to the floor. Kyle grabbed the largest piece of the chair that had remained intact and smacked him in the head, knocking him out.

"I know the pink hair and clothes don't make me look menacing, but mess with my friends and you'll have hell to pay," Kyle threatened.

Ty joined them in the alleyway. "Anyone else I can beat up?" Ty asked, perhaps a little too hopefully.

Sack Stealer let out a snarl as he charged at Ty with his fists. Ty ducked and aimed a precise, forceful kick to his crotch. Sack Stealer's eyes bulged as he squealed with pain, falling to his knees. "Fine! Fine you can have his money back!" Sack Stealer shrieked with a high-pitched voice as he hurled the sack of coins into Ty's arms.

Ty caught it and stared at it with confusion before realization crossed his face. "You... were _mugging_ him?" he asked, anger sparking in his voice. Sky and Kyle glared at the man, and if looks could kill he would be dead.

"What else did you take from him?!" Kyle shouted, uncharacteristically furious.

"THIS!" Sapphire Ring shouted as he whipped out the pocket knife and pointed it at them. "Now, if you guys just back off, no one else needs to get hurt! Capiche?"

"Capiche my fucking ass," someone said with scathing spite. Sapphire Ring didn't have time to react before Brice leapt into the alleyway and launched blue volts of magical electricity at him. Sapphire Ring jerked violently, his knees buckling under his weight before fainting. The golden-haired sorcerer stood over the unconscious man, blowing smoke from his fingers before picking up Seto's pocket knife. "I'd say a pun like usual, but I'm too fucking pissed off," Brice muttered vehemently, curling his hands tightly. "You all are fucking cowards..."

Sky, Kyle, Ty, and Brice all stood together and turned to Gold Tooth. Gold Tooth immediately hauled Seto to his feet, wrapped his arm around his neck, and pressed a gun to the side of his head. Seto clutched at the arm pinning him to Gold Tooth's chest, whimpering. "If you don't want to see your friend get a bullet through his pretty little head, you'll stay right where you are," Gold Tooth menaced with a low voice.

The four of them stopped and stared at Seto in horror. Seto continued to draw in shaky, frantic breaths as tiny, choked sobs escaped his throat. "Sky- Sky help- Please-" he babbled, tears shining in the moonlight as they streamed down his face.

"Shut up!" Gold Tooth ordered, pressing the barrel of the gun against Seto's head until the sorcerer cried out in pain and went silent. Seto's heart raced madly against his ribcage as he shivered from the cold and his terror.

"Let go of him!" Sky shouted.

"Oh, I will all right! You just need to... _cooperate_." The last word seemed deadly.

"What do you want?!" Brice demanded.

"It's simple. You'll let me pass, and once I've passed through I'll let go of your friend and climb the fence. When the police arrive, as I'm sure you've already called them, you'll only tell them about the people here."

"Wh-What-? What about me?" Sack Stealer asked, bewildered.

"It was nice working with you, now shut up." Gold Tooth turned back to the group. "Well? Was that clear? If any of you try to attack me while I'm walking past..." Gold Tooth cocked the gun right by Seto's head, the sound echoing in the dark alleyway. Seto whimpered and shut his eyes tightly. "...Your friend here will get his brains splattered on the wall. It would make a nice addition to the graffiti here, don't you think?" Gold Tooth laughed uproariously.

The group had no choice but to nod in unison. Seto's safety was far more important anyway.

"You're a fucking sick, sadistic coward," Ty hissed, glaring at him.

Gold Tooth grinned, revealing his shiny incisor proudly. "Don't care. Now move out of the way."

The group stepped to the side opposite the bar, letting him pass. Gold Tooth dragged Seto along, keeping the gun pressed firmly against his head as he eyed the four of them, daring them to try and stop him. Then he stepped in front of the door and Seto winced as he heard the loud sound of shattering glass. Gold Tooth screamed and dropped the gun and Seto, who fell like a lifeless sack of potatoes to the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Gold Tooth screeched in pain as he hunched over and clutched his now-bleeding head, staggering aimlessly. "AAAGGGHHH!"

Seto saw the remains of a beer glass scattered all over the floor and weakly turned his head to see Alesa standing in the doorway. Alesa's red high heels cracked against the pavement as she walked down the steps and picked up the gun. "I'll be taking that..." she said, pointing the gun at Gold Tooth, who was groaning with agony.

"N-Nice throw, Alesa," Sky complimented, his face pale with fright.

"Thanks. I didn't want to let him get away after what he did to poor Seto..." Alesa murmured.

"Are the police almost here?" Kyle asked.

Alesa nodded. "Yep, probably in a few minutes."

"S-Sky?" Seto asked feebly, trying to reach out to him. "Sky..."

Sky knelt down beside him and pulled him up into a kneeling position. "I'm right here Seto, I'm right here, you're okay now..."

Seto's face twisted with anguish as he suddenly hugged him tightly, bursting into noisy sobs.

"How badly are you hurt?" Sky asked. "Seto?"

"'M- 'M fine now..." Seto mumbled as he clung onto him even tighter, burying his face into Sky's shoulder. "Th- Th- Th- Thank you... Thank you everyone... I was so _scared_..."

If Seto was sober, he wouldn't be acting so emotionally hysterical. Knowing this, Sky patted his head comfortingly. "Shh, it's okay, you're safe now..."

"I should have noticed something earlier..." Ty said quietly, staring at the ground with remorse. "He was gone for too long..."

"No, it's my fault," Brice murmured. "I was stupid not to insist on going with him."

"No, _I'm_ the stupid one," Kyle moaned. "I had a bad feeling but I didn't listen to it sooner..."

"Guys, stop it," Alesa said. "You guys saved him in the end, and that's what matters."

Seto kept holding onto Sky as though his life depended on it. Perhaps, in that moment, it did.

* * *

The police soon arrived and arrested the muggers. Red Hair managed to escape, but the police knew his identity because the rest of the gang had ratted him out. They'd asked Sky, Brice, Kyle, Ty, and Alesa a few questions but there wasn't much else that could be said. It was too late to take Seto home, so that was how Sky found himself driving a still-drunk Seto back to his apartment.

"You doing okay?" Sky asked, looking at Seto in the passenger seat.

"Y-Yeah..." Seto replied, his eyes already half-lidded with drowsiness. "'M doing a lot better..."

Sky frowned and turned back to face the road. He could talk to Seto in the morning, when he was sober, or he could talk to him right now. The problem with the first option was that Seto had never been one to talk. Sky still knew so little about Seto's internal mindset and his past...

He didn't even know his _last_ _name_ for God's sake.

All he knew was that Seto was probably an orphan and that he was probably abused at some point. He had depression and anxiety, didn't like much social interaction, and used to...

Sky's eyes widened. "Seto?"

"H-Huh...?"

"Can I... see your arm?"

"Uh... I don't..."

Sky stopped at a red light and turned to Seto. "Give me your arm."

"Y-Y-You want me to tear it off?" Seto asked, alarmed. "I- I can't do that!"

Sky sighed and grabbed his left hand. "I just want to see something."

Seto began to squirm in his seat. "N-No-! Don't rip my arm off!"

Sky placed a hand on his shoulder to still him. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to see something."

A different sort of panic filled Seto's eyes. "There- There's nothing to see!"

Sky slowly pushed up Seto's sleeve despite his cries of protest. He noticed that the marks there were quite faded, they probably wouldn't noticeable if it weren't for the fact that Seto's skin was paler than most people's. Sky breathed a sigh of relief at first, but then he saw _them_.

Three thin red marks stood out near the crook of Seto's elbow.

Sky sucked in a sharp breath and stared, horrified. Seto started making distressed sounds. "S-Sky..."

"Seto, you-"

"Green... It's green..."

"What?"

A loud honk from the car behind them startled Sky from his thoughts and he looked back to see that the light had indeed turned green. Sky let go of Seto's arm and started driving. It was difficult to concentrate after what he had just seen, however...

* * *

After struggling for about 10 minutes to get Seto up the apartment stairs, Sky finally got him inside his room. Seto stumbled to the bed and plopped down on it, mumbling incoherent words into the mattress.

"...Seto?" Sky asked quietly, sitting down in front of him.

Seto managed to get himself in a sitting position. "What?"

"...Why did you start cutting yourself again?"

"H-Huh? I didn't... No I didn't..."

"I saw them," Sky said. "You can't lie to me, Seto."

"I... It was an accident, I was chopping carrots and I-"

"You 'accidentally' cut yourself near the inside of your elbow."

Seto's eyes filled with tears. "'M- 'M sorry Sky- I broke my streak this morning..."

"...It's okay. I know that feeling."

Seto stared forlornly down at his lap. "It... It just happened..."

Sky chose his next words carefully. "Seto... Brice, Kyle, and Ty said that you were forcing yourself to drink vodka. They said... you were trying to seem 'normal' and stop being 'weird'."

Seto didn't respond.

"Why... Why is that bothering you so much lately?"

Seto tentatively grabbed Sky's hand and stared at it with his bloodshot eyes for a few moments, gently rubbing his thumb over the calluses on this palm with an almost pining expression. Then, with the caution of one who is treading on thin ice, he laced their fingers together. Seto's hand shook as he held Sky's hand tightly, not wanting to let go. Seto breathed heavily as he stared at their hands with a mixture between awe and... heartbreak?

Sky was too bewildered to speak or stop him. _Okay, Seto is probably too drunk to think properly_.

Seto then leaned forward, his lips delicately pressing against Sky's cheek when Sky flinched with surprise and finally pushed him away, letting go of his hand. "Uh... Er... Seto?" Sky said, laughing uncomfortably. _This is really awkward.._.

"I don't know what I was thinking..." Seto mumbled. "It's not like you're ever going to like someone like me back..."

Sky was at a total loss for words, unsure of what to make of the whole situation.

Seto's eyes slid shut. "'M sorry... I just... thought there was a chance... for some reason..."

Sky stared at Seto, realizing that this confession sounded too genuine to be the result of an alcohol-intoxicated mind. Lacing their fingers together, kissing his cheek... That's what Alesa had done after he'd confessed to her, right? Had Seto seen her do that? He must have... "...W-Wait... are you serious? You... _like_ me? Romantically?"

Seto burst into tears and nodded. "Sorry... 'M really sorry..."

There were too many questions spinning around in Sky's head. He felt dizzy. Seto liked him, and that's why he'd started cutting again. What was he supposed to do to fix this? How could he help Seto when he was part of the problem? Sky forced himself to calm down. "...Why are you sorry?"

Shuddering sobs shook Seto's whole body as he cried. "I'm- I'm not good enough for you..."

"...Not good enough... What?"

Seto hiccupped and started babbling, unable to stop. "I'm- I'm so disgusting- I'm trash- c-compared to you- I mean- You're so nice and funny and popular and I'm just a weird loner- And I don't know why you ever wanted to become friends with someone like me but now I just ruined it because I did something really stupid and overstepped my boundaries and you probably hate my guts now and- and-

"Seto."

"I'll go- I'll go home now, I won't bother you again I promise I won't, you won't ever have to deal with me ever again- You won't ever have to see my disgusting face ever again- I'll make sure of that I promise-" Seto tried to crawl off the bed but Sky held him back.

"Seto! Stop it!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Seto shrieked, covering himself with raised arms. "Don't hurt me!"

"Don't hurt you?" Sky asked, stunned. "Why would I hurt you?"

"Y-Y-You're so nice... Why are you still so nice to me...?" Seto whispered before sobbing again, still shielding himself with his arms.

Sky bit his lip and tried to pull Seto's arms away. "Seto. Seto, look at me."

Seto shook his head and stubbornly kept his arms where they were, ashamed. "I'm sorry..."

Sky slowly pulled him into a hug and rubbed comforting circles on his back to soothe him. Seto's sobs eventually died down to soft whimpers and he relaxed in Sky's embrace.

"Y-You don't... like me back... right?" Seto asked quietly.

"...I can't lie to you, I don't. I never saw you that way."

"I knew it..." Seto said sorrowfully. "You hate me..."

"No, that's not true. I like you, but as a friend."

Seto shook his head. "You're just saying that because you're nice..."

"Then why did I help save you from those assholes earlier?"

Seto paused. "That was before you knew..."

"No, even now I still want us to be friends."

"Wh-Why? Why don't you hate me? I don't understand! Why do you still- still deal with someone like me?!" Seto shrieked.

"Stop putting yourself down like this. Look, you've got your own merits, okay? You're smart, kind... I don't love you romantically but I still care about you. We all do."

"We?"

"The rest of our friends. Brice, Kyle, and Ty... Even Alesa cares about you. Don't... think that romantic love is somehow more important than friendship, it's not." Sky laughed bitterly. "If my previous relationship with Dawn taught me one thing, it's that."

Seto didn't say a word, but he nodded slowly.

Sky stared at the wall, wondering what else to say. He could tell that Seto was starting to fall asleep, but selfish curiosity gnawed at him. Now that Seto was drunk, he would more readily tell him anything... "Seto? Can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Yeah..."

"Where... are your parents?"

"...Dead."

So Sky had been right. "Um... How?"

"...My fault."

"What?"

"Mommy died when I was born..."

Sky bit his lip, pity washing over him. "That's not your fault, that kind of stuff just... happens."

Seto shook his head tearfully. "Shouldn't have existed..."

"Seto, that's not true."

Seto didn't reply.

"What... about your father?"

"...My fault."

"How?"

Seto only shook his head repeatedly. "My fault... All my fault... My fault... He hated me... Ruined his life..."

"That's not true either. Did he abuse you or something?"

"No... I deserved it..."

Sky felt anger burn in his stomach. "What kind of father does that to his own son?"

"He didn't abuse me! He didn't, I swear he-" Seto burst into sobs of anguish. "I'm sorry Daddy! Don't hate me!"

Sky felt horrible. What business did he have to pry into Seto's private, personal information like this just to satisfy his own curiosity? Now he'd probably triggered something... "I'm- Oh god Seto I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked..."

"'S... 'S okay..." Seto slurred, closing his eyes. "'S okay now... 'M better now... with friends..."

Sky dutifully held him for awhile until he realized that Seto had finally fallen asleep.

* * *

The first thing Seto thought when he opened his eyes was _Oh god I need to puke real bad._ So he did, right into a trash can that had been aptly placed right next to the bed. Seto heaved and retched until he felt hollow inside. He panted, struggling to comprehend what was going on.

Sky walked in. "Oh, you're finally awake."

"...Sky?" Seto asked hoarsely. He cleared his throat. "Ugh, what... what's going on?"

"...How much do you remember?"

Seto paused to ponder his question. "Um... I was in the bar... You were there... You left because you saw Alesa... And then... Then..." Seto clutched his aching, throbbing head and fought the urge to vomit again. "I don't remember after that..."

"...Oh. Well you got really drunk."

Seto's eyes widened. "I did?"

"Yeah. Brice, Kyle, Ty and I helped get you back."

"I remember... they were there... I saw them at some point..."

"Why don't you stop thinking about that, it's not important. Alcohol just does that to your brain when you drink too much."

"Yeah..." Seto frowned. "Did I... say anything weird?"

"...No, not at all. You mostly just... stumbled around until I took you back to my apartment, then you passed out."

Seto looked immensely relieved. "Okay, that's good. I didn't embarrass myself. But... I think that's gonna be the last time I ever drink... Oh god, hold on." Seto grabbed the trash can and held it in front of him as he puked into it.

"You need water?" Sky asked, holding a glass to him.

Seto nodded, slightly flustered. "Yeah, thanks." Seto sipped the water and took deep breaths. "You know, Sky?"

"What?"

"My body might feel terrible right now, but strangely enough I feel pretty good... Weird, huh? I'm not complaining, but... Anyway, can you thank Brice, Kyle, and Ty for me?"

"Thank them for what?"

Seto paused. "Thank them, for... taking care of me. When I was drunk. I don't know, I just want to thank them. And Alesa too, I... think she was there as well."

Sky grinned. "I'll do that."

"Thanks. You're a good... friend. Yeah, friend. I'm... glad to have all of you... as friends." Seto smiled to himself. Although he was unable to remember or fully understand why, he finally felt emotionally at peace.


	5. Steamy Noodle Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmfao this is essentially a parody of a particular scene in Danganronpa 3, if you haven't watched it though that's perfectly fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sexual humor ahead, don't read if you're under 15, nothing explicit happens or is described though.)
> 
> (Also this isn't canon (or maybe it is if you want it to be haha), everyone is still alive at this point though so it's before any killing has started)
> 
> (Btw I'm swamped with college applications right now so please wait patiently for future WH updates :'D)

"Um, Jade, what is this?" Bonks asked curiously, staring at the cafeteria tables in front of her. 15 bowls filled with steaming noodle soup laid in neat rows.

Jade beamed at the group, hands clasped in front of her chest with glee. "Because I admire you all, I decided to make lunch for you guys!"

"For _all_ of us?" Annie exclaimed, her eyes widening in shock.

"Yep, instant noodles for everyone!"

"That was nice of you," Jordan said, smiling. "Thank you."

Jade giggled. "Oh- Oh no need to thank me, I just wanted to do something nice for you guys..."

"Well we have to thank you for your generosity!" Husky declared.

"Yeah, you deserve it!" Bodil said.

"N-No seriously, it's nothing- All I did was follow the packet's instructions, I didn't do anything special-"

"Don't sell yourself short!" Jason chided.

"If- If you say so..."

"Wait, there are only 15 bowls and 16 of us," Seto pointed out. "Did you not-?"

Jade shrugged sheepishly. "There were only 15 instant noodle packages, so..."

"Are you sure you don't want some for yourself?" Steven asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I mean you took the time to make all of this for us..." Tyler noted.

Jade laughed. "No, it's fine! I eat too many instant noodles anyway!"

"S-So do I..." Seth muttered quietly to himself, staring down at his stomach.

"Instant noodles aren't healthy, but I suppose that they're fine every once in awhile..." Ashley said.

"Yeah, well... I hope it doesn't taste _too_ bad for you!" Jade said anxiously.

"Taste bad? It- It smells so delicious!" Mitch exclaimed, practically salivating as he stared at the bowls. Ryan grabbed his shoulder to hold him back from throwing himself at the aromatic food.

Jade's face turned pink. "R-Really? Um- Maybe you shouldn't get your expectations so high from the smell alone, you should still taste it before-"

Jerome chuckled. "Well if it smells good, it'll taste good 99% of the time."

"Trust the Fluffy on this one!" Sky said.

Jade stared down at the floor nervously. "O-Okay... Um, well you can eat now if you want!"

"YES!!!" Mitch shrieked, diving for the nearest seat and immediately devouring the food with great fervor.

Everyone else sat down politely (like normal people) and started eating.

Seto took the fork and tentatively stirred the noodles in the soup before taking a bite. The soup was warm and savory... The noodles just the right texture... He smiled to himself as he kept eating. He felt strangely comforted by the taste and smell...

Delighted murmurs quickly filled the cafeteria.

"This- This is really good!" Jerome exclaimed, grinning with glee. "Don't you think, Mitch?"

Mitch didn't reply. In fact, he had stopped eating altogether and was staring at the mostly-finished bowl with wide eyes.

Ryan paused and stared at him with great concern. "Mitch?" he asked, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

Mitch flinched and brushed his hand away. "D-Don't... Don't touch me..." he mumbled, his face flushed red as he breathed heavily.

Ryan's face turned an equal shade of vermilion as he jerked away from Mitch. "Um- Um- M-Mitch, you..." he stammered. He tried to do the dignified thing and look away but found it incredibly... hard...

Gradually everyone stopped eating and looked around, all filled with the same strange sensation.

"What- What's going on?!" Jade asked wildly. "Did- Did I do something wrong? Were the noodles expired?"

" ** _Upupupu... What a situation indeed..."_**

Jade let out a terrified shriek and whirled around to see MonoWither hovering there. "You- What did you do?!" she demanded hysterically.

"Oh Jade, why did you instantly accuse us? We're hurt!" MonoWither lamented.

"I know you did something! What did you do?!" she repeated, her voice 3 octaves higher with franticness.

"Don't worry, we just slipped a little something into the soup when you weren't paying attention!"

Jade's eyes widened and she gasped in horror. "You- You poisoned them?!"

"Not _that_ kind of poison! It's a different kind of drug that makes their kokoros go doki-doki for each other! Just pay attention and enjoy the show!"

Seto felt his heart start to race as overwhelming warmth rapidly spread all over his body. His skin tingled and his vision turned fuzzy, but strangely the feeling wasn't so bad... _What did MonoWither drug us with?_ he wondered vaguely as he struggled to figure out what was going on.

... _No... This feeling... Is it_?

Seto slowly turned to Sky, who was sitting next to him.

"...Seto...?" Sky asked, turning to face him. "What's going on?" His golden eyes were filled with confusion. Seto observed how Sky's hair clung to his sweat-dampened forehead, how his lips were slightly parted as he breathed shakily, how the sweat was making his shirt cling to his toned muscles...

Seto felt a sudden rush of heat and he flinched.

_..._ _Fuck_ _._

Jade slowly backed away, coming to the same realization. "No- No, I didn't mean to... I should have paid better attention, I'm... I'm... I'M SO SORRY!!!" she shrieked as she fled the scene.

MonoWither cackled heartily. "AWWW YEAH!!! IT'S TIME FOR A HEART-THROBBING EPISODE, FANSERVICE EDITION!!!"

It took all of Seto's willpower to tear his eyes away from Sky and focus on the others. That, however, just made things worse for the pansexual.

"N-No... This is just weird..." Annie mumbled, hunching over the table and trying to regulate her breathing. "I knew they tasted funny..."

"I... I'm going to go back to my room..." Ashley slurred, getting up and staggering towards the exit. However, she couldn't quite get her legs to move properly and she fell to the floor.

"A-Ashley-!" Bodil exclaimed, rushing to her side. "Are- Are you okay-?"

"I don't need your help!" Ashley hissed frantically, shoving his hand away as hard as she could.

"He never offered you help... in the first place..." Annie muttered.

Bodil's face changed. "But- But I _could_ help you-"

"HELL NO!"

Bodil gasped in horror. "No- No- No- Not in that way-! Definitely not that way! I meant help get you off- I MEAN OUT- I SWEAR I MEANT GET YOU OUT-"

"Just stop speaking, you're making it _worse_!"

"I'M SORRY!!!"

Bart and Dave worriedly crowded around Steven, who was breathing heavily. Dave tapped at his shoulder frantically, but Steven shook him off. "No- I swear I'm fine- Really-!" Steven stammered. "Just- I just need to- Um- Um-" He pinned his right arm down on the table and shut his eyes tightly. "No... I can't..."

Both realizing the same thing, Dave dropped his game controller and Bart looked positively appalled.

Bonks, who was actually reacting to the drug much better than most of the others were, turned away from Steven as she struggled to get to her feet unsuccessfully. "I... need to... Ah!!!" she cried out as she collapsed on all fours. Her sketchbook fell from her hands and crashed to the ground, the covers opening to a random page containing drawings of... something quite hard to swallow.

Jerome, whose bacca senses were preventing the drug from taking too much effect, was struggling to carry Mitch out of the room. His eyes bulged when the sketchbook fell right beside him and he saw what Bonks had drawn. "B-Bonks, are- are those di-?"

"NO!!!" Bonks squealed in embarrassment, reaching for the book. "Those- Those are commissions, I swear-"

Jerome stared in disbelief before bursting into uproarious laughter. "I- I can't believe it, you of all people actually draw di-"

"No! Shut up!"

Someone else bent down and picked up the book before Bonks could hide it. "Oh... man... These are drawn so well... So detailed..." Jason murmured, his blue eyes dilating as he began unzipping his jacket with one hand.

Ryan finally stopped staring at Mitch and turned to Jason. He immediately grabbed the book and tried to wrench it from Jason's grasp with shaking arms. "No Jason... Give the book back to her..."

Eyes still fixated on the drawings, Jason tugged the book back, somehow managing to fight against the strength of the SDML Warden. "But they look so perfect..."

"I know, but it's not right... They're her personal drawings... Meant to be private..."

"But... they're works of art..."

"Give it back... to her..."

Husky wrapped his arms around Jason's waist from behind and pulled him away. "Yeah... Give it back to her... Those aren't real anyway..."

Jason's breath caught in his throat. "Okay..." he mumbled, letting go of the book. "I found a better one..."

"Th-Thank you!" Bonks exclaimed in mortified relief. "Now- Now Ryan, please give it back to me-"

Ryan paused before sitting down and staring at the drawings. "Just... a moment..."

Bonks covered her face with her hands, wanting nothing more than to dissolve into the floor and disappear forever. "They're just commissions! They aren't even drawn right! Stop looking at them! Stop!"

Jordan got up and cleared his throat. "Um-! Everyone-! I think that if we just go back to our rooms, it'll be better- Oof!"

The SDML Songwriter reeled as Seth suddenly embraced Jordan from the front. "No, wait... There's a better solution..." he murmured, his eyes half-lidded.

"Really...?" Jordan asked, staring down at the smaller redstone mechanic who was clinging onto him tightly. "What is it?"

"I've read scientific studies about this... I can help you..."

"Help... me...?"

"Yeah... With simple mechanics... _physics_..."

"...What... do you mean?" Jordan asked slowly, his legs trembling. "Physics...?"

"Uh huh... Just... You know..." Seth leaned in closely, his low voice ghosting over Jordan's left ear. _"~Kinetic friction~..."_

"...Fr... Friction...?" Jordan mumbled, his mind process slowly turning to mush. "Uh... I don't know... Um... I'll have to get back to you on that..."

"Ahahaha!!!" MonoWither laughed hysterically, twirling in the air with ecstasy. "This is so amazing! This turned out even better than expected! Everyone's reacting so well, we can practically see the hearts swirling around them! The temperature's rising up so high, it's practically burning! Yikes, that's spicy right there!"

From the corner of Seto's eye, he saw Bart pick up Steven and teleport him away, snapping him out of whatever daze his mind had been trapped in. Seto couldn't take it any longer. He needed to get out. It was too warm, too overwhelming...

 _...Milk..._ he thought weakly. _Milk will remove the effects..._

Forcing himself not to stare at anyone, he rose to his feet and began stumbling his way towards the kitchen, leaning against the table for support.

* * *

 From the corner of the cafeteria, Tyler observed the group with a distant, fuzzy haze. 

_You know... This isn't so bad..._

He had only eaten about a quarter of the soup before everyone else had started feeling the aphrodisiac's effects. Now he was just sitting in his chair, contently watching everyone else without thinking much of anything.

Well, that is, until he saw Seto struggling to move through the crowd. 

_...Everyone else is going the other way... Where is Seto going?_

He watched as Seto stared warily at the kitchen door, which was just a few feet away from him. It was so close, yet so far...

_Kitchen? Kitchen..._

...

_...Oh._

Leave it to Seto to think of a practical solution to their current predicament, Tyler thought vaguely.

Tyler wasn't sure if Seto noticed, but Seto was glowing. Literally. A soft but bright purple aura that alluringly smelled like fresh lavenders shone around the sorcerer as he panted heavily. His hood had fallen off of his head, revealing the brunette's wild, curly locks. Tyler could also see the constellation of freckles dotting his bright, flushed cheeks.

He briefly wondered why he was noticing his _friend_ in such a way but couldn't find the urge to stop.

_I should help him..._

Tyler slowly got up and made his way towards Seto, passing by Sky (who had fainted and was now slumped over the table). 

The sorcerer reached the door and pushed against it with his shoulder, fighting the desire to just pass out like several of the others already had. The door slid open and Seto hung onto the doorknob, taking a moment to catch his breath. Seto blinked rapidly as his vision blurred repeatedly before finally noticing the refrigerator.

_Almost... there..._

Seto leaned against the kitchen counter for support, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. He reached out his hand to grab the door handle but tripped, collapsing onto the ground with a pained moan.

_No... I have to... get up..._

Seto pushed himself up, forcing down the overwhelming haze that threatened to consume his mind as he reached up. It took a few moments before he finally grasped the handle as firmly as possible. He couldn't find the strength to pull it, however...

That was when another hand covered his own over the handle.

Startled, Seto looked up and saw Tyler staring down at him with an unreadable expression. Tyler's hair was disheveled and he had discarded his red-and-gray checkered jacket. The actor's glasses lay crooked on his sweaty face and his chest was heaving.

No, Seto scolded himself, he needed to focus on the task at hand instead of daydreaming.

Tyler offered him a shaky hand and Seto took it. Both grunted with exertion as Tyler pulled the sorcerer up.

"The... milk..." Seto mumbled in a low voice, swaying on his feet as he gripped the door handle again. "I just... need to open..."

Tyler nodded as he wrapped his arms around the sorcerer to keep him steady. Together, they tugged open the door...

The blast of cold air was a relief to the two of them, and Seto closed his eyes blissfully for a moment. He quickly snapped himself out of it and scanned the contents desperately, searching for at least one milk carton...

Of course, he should have guessed it. Luck was never on his side when MonoWither was involved.

Seto felt the coolness of the fridge start fading away. Everything, in fact, was fading away. His hearing, his vision, his... The sorcerer swayed back and forth before he released a long, breathless sigh as his eyes rolled back and his knees gave way.

Tyler let out a shriek as he struggled to keep Seto standing up, only for them both to collapse to the floor. Tyler found himself lying on his back with Seto splayed out on top of him, face down. "S...Seto...?" he slurred, struggling to push the limp mage off of him. "I can't... I can't get up... Come on, wake up..."

The brunette mage's hair tickled the bottom of his chin as his head buried itself in the crook of Tyler's neck.  Tyler's senses were overwhelmed with the strong, fragrant scent of lavenders as a result of Seto's magic.

 _This feels... nice..._ he thought, entranced, before finally blacking out.

* * *

MonoWither chortled as they hovered over the unconscious group. "Best idea we've had for this show _yet_!" they exclaimed triumphantly. "There were so many fanservice and shipping moments, the audience is going to love it!"

Then they paused and stared at the camera.

_"...Right?"_


	6. Secrets Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: What if no one had died in Part 02?)

_In the conference room..._

"Well, well, well, we guess you're all just so eager to have your worst secrets revealed, huh?" MonoWither said, sighing. "By the way, we're definitely being serious about this! Would anyone else like a time extension? Anyone?"

"Just get it over with," Ashley muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Such bravery, such hope! But ooh, maybe this'll cause even worse despair! We mean, are you _really_ prepared to witness your friends' shocked, horrified reactions?" MonoWither giggled. "Are you?"

"Obviously, judging by the fact that no one's tried to murder anyone," Tyler declared.

Bonks cast a quick glance at Seto before looking away.

"Fine! Here we go!" The projector turned on and showed a Powerpoint slide titled "THE SUPER DUPER MINECRAFTER LEVEL SECRETS! (SCANDALOUS!)"

"...Really? A fucking Powerpoint presentation?" Ryan muttered.

"Hey, it's the perfect way to present your secrets to the whole world! And there are great transitions in-between slides!" The slide changed to show one titled "THE REVEALED SECRETS".

"Now some of you were courageous enough to reveal your own secrets right after the motive to everyone, so we're just gonna do a small recap before moving onto the juicy stuff!" MonoWither exclaimed. One-by-one, the list was revealed.

_Jason once stole a pair of headphones that cost 300 emeralds from a music store._

_Jerome still wet the bed until he was in fifth grade._

_Tyler once pooped his pants in a department store when he was little._

"Now moving on..." MonoWither said, changing the slide to one titled "Y'ALL SHOULD HAVE MURDERED SOMEONE (INB4 REGRET)".

"W-Wait!" Husky said. "Didn't- Didn't Seto reveal his secret too?"

All eyes turned to Seto as he stared down at his shoes, wringing his hands nervously. "Um- I- I can explain-"

"Save your questions for later!" MonoWither scolded. "You'll find out! Now, as we were saying-"

"Oh- Oh geez, um, wow, isn't it getting a bit hot in here?" Mitch laughed nervously. "Maybe- Maybe I should step out-"

MonoWither flew in his face. _ **"WE JUST SAID!!! SAVE!!! YOUR!!! QUESTIONS!!! FOR!!! LATER!!!"**_ they shrieked, all three of their heads screeching demonically.

Mitch looked like he was about to pass out. "Oh- Oh okay! I'm- I'm sorry!"

"Thank you!" MonoWither replied sweetly. "Now then, where were we? Oh yes! Time for new revelations! Would anyone like to volunteer?"

Annie raised her hand. "I could-"

"No! That was a rhetorical question!" MonoWither snapped. "Geez, none of you understand show business, do you? We're the hosts, we get to do the honors! You're supposed to be all afraid and beg 'No! Mr. MonoWither! Please don't do it, I beg of you!' to add suspense for the audience-"

"NO! MR. MONOWITHER! PLEASE DON'T DO IT, I BEG OF YOU!!!" Bodil suddenly cried out, terrified. "PLEASE!!!"

"W-Woah, that actually worked- We- We mean-!" MonoWither cleared their throats. "Too bad, Bodil! Should have killed someone earlier if the secret was that bad! It's too late now!"

"Bodil, it's alright," Ashley murmured.

Bodil whimpered, shaking his head. "No... No no no..."

"Hey, hey, let's get going, shall we? We're brimming with anticipation! Now, the first lucky victim is..." The sound of a drumroll filled the room before MonoWither pressed the next button, revealing a new bullet point below the title. Next to the bullet point had "Husky" typed there.

"Husky, you're up!" MonoWither cackled.

Husky tensed slightly before sighing. "G-Go ahead... I'm over it..."

"Husky's worst secret is..."

_Husky was forced to change his major from forensic science to pyrotechnics after failing the first course._

"Bwhahaha! Husky wanted so badly to be a detective ever since he was little, but it turned out that he just wasn't smart enough for it..."

"That's not that bad," Jerome pointed out.

Husky rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I just wasn't suited for it, and good riddance. I like pyrotechnics better. It's just my worst secret because people like to assume I was too stupid or something."

There was an uncomfortable silence, especially from those who had yet to have their secrets revealed.

"What a boring secret though!" MonoWither confessed. "That's why we're glad we put it first! Now onto even better ones! Upupupu!!! Who's the second lucky victim?"

Below Husky's bullet point, Annie's name popped up.

"Great," Annie muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

_Annie doesn't feel romantic attraction and never plans on marrying anyone._

MonoWither twirled in front of Annie, singing gleefully. "So Annie are you okay? Are you okay Annie? You've been hit by, you've been hit by A SMOOTH CRIMINAL-"

"Please do not ruin one of my favorite songs," Jordan grumbled.

"So you're aromantic?" Bonks asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Annie replied hesitantly. "At least I'm pretty sure I am."

"It's okay as long as you're yourself!" Jason exclaimed. "See, I have no idea what the hell I'm supposed to be, but I just roll with it!"

"Thanks," Annie replied quietly.

"Aw, no complaining about how she just can't find the right person?" MonoWither asked. "Dammit! We should have done this with a group of less aware people!"

"I feel like you were just running out of ideas for me. I mean really? You couldn't have found anything more dramatic?" Annie asked.

"Nope! You're pretty boring, honestly!" MonoWither admitted.

"You should be glad..." Bodil mumbled, trembling slightly.

"I guess so," Annie replied.

"Anyway, on to the next person! Five down, eight more to go! Next up, we have..."

Bonks's name popped up below Annie's.

"Agh! No!" Bonks cried out, shielding her face. "Don't look at it!"

_Bonks likes to draw nude pictures in her sketchbook._

"WHAT?!" Ryan exclaimed, horrified.

"Ohohoho, how embarrassing!" MonoWither taunted. "Who knew that the innocent Bonks could be so perverted!"

"I'm not- I'm not perverted!" Bonks cried out. "They're- um- they're just old commissions-! I swear-! None of them are recent-!"

"She was drawing some this morning!" MonoWither giggled.

"NO I WASN'T-"

"Can I commission some from you?" Jason asked hopefully.

"NO!!!"

"How about me?" Husky asked, grinning. "I'll give you 100 emeralds!"

"NO!"

"...200?"

"I'M NOT TAKING ANY NSFW COMMISSIONS!!!" Bonks shrieked, backing into the corner. "No, no, this is so embarrassing- no one will ever be able to look at me the same way again-"

"There's nothing to be ashamed of!" Steven said.

"D-Don't tell me you draw that kind of stuff too!" Bonks snapped.

"Well, uh, no, but... Lots of people during the Renaissance drew nude pictures! Like Leonardo da Vinci! And there are even more sculptures of nude people, like those of Michelangelo!"

"AND THEY PUT FIG LEAVES OVER THE PRIVATE PARTS FOR A REASON!!!"

"It's all part of art!" Steven exclaimed proudly. "So- So there's no need to feel bad at all!"

"Th-Th-Thank you..." Bonks mumbled, mortified.

"That was hilarious! Finally we got something good!" MonoWither remarked. "Let's move on, shall we? To the next victim!"

Jordan's name popped up.

Jordan sighed and closed his eyes. "Here we go..."

_Jordan has had a crush on Seth for a long time, but it doesn't matter anymore._

There was a stunned, horrified silence.

"Oof! Painful... Is it a good thing or a bad thing that Seth will never find out?" MonoWither asked, cackling.

"J-Jordan, I'm... I'm sorry..." Seto said quietly.

"Like the secret says, it doesn't matter anymore," Jordan said, looking away. "So there's no point in talking about it."

"We're all here for you though, okay?" Tyler said.

Jordan smiled grimly. "Yeah. Thanks."

MonoWither chortled to themselves in pleasure. "Oh boy, it's only going to get so much worse from here! Now we're onto the scandalous stuff! The friendship-breaking, trust-shattering stuff! We're pulling the dreaded receipts! And the first one to start this train wreck is..."

Ryan's name popped up.

Ryan's face paled. "Shit!"

_Ryan has been despairingly, hopelessly in love with Mitch ever since they met._

Mitch's eyes widened as he turned to face him. "Um- you- um- what?" he stammered in disbelief.

Ryan looked away. "W-Well, I can explain-"

"I guess I should have seen the signs," Jerome said to himself. "Seems pretty obvious now that I think more about it."

Mitch continued to stare at Ryan, shocked.

"You- You can say it!" Ryan snapped. "G-Go on! Tell me how disgusting I am! Tell me that you don't want to ever see me again!"

"What- What are you talking about?" Mitch exclaimed. 

"I just ruined our friendship forever!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I totally did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes-"

"Guys, guys!" Jerome shouted. "Let's calm down and actually sort this out!"

Mitch and Ryan went silent.

"All right, Mitch, why don't you go first?"

"Okay, um... Well I'm just gonna say that... Although I don't swing that way, I'm not going to get mad at you. Or say we can't be friends anymore."

"Y-You're not?" Ryan asked tentatively.

"Of course not! But, um... Just know that there are other fish in the sea... I know you'll find someone else out there!"

"Yeah..." Ryan mumbled.

"Aw come on!" MonoWither complained. "No anger? No disgust? Actually, maybe you should have played along, Mitch!"

"What?!" Mitch snapped.

"You know, if you act like he has to earn your love, you could make him do _anything you want_ -"

"I don't know what the hell you do in your free time but that's just fucked up!"

"Hey, it works like a charm! We have... experience..."

Mitch looked like he was about to tear MonoWither apart.

"We know just what'll wipe that anger off your face! After all, guess who's next!"

Mitch immediately reacted in horror. "N-No! No no no! Um- Time extension? Time extension!"

"Mitch, we've been over this last night!" Jerome said. "It's gonna be okay!"

"It'll be over before you know it," Ryan said quietly.

_Mitch uses strength, endurance, and sensory enhancement potions to illegally win the Hunger_ _Games._

Mitch visibly flinched as though he'd been punched in the stomach. His face turned sickly pale with guilt and he clenched his fists tightly. Jerome placed a protective paw on his shoulder and Ryan glared at everyone, daring them to say anything that would hurt Mitch even further.

"Wh- What?" Tyler asked, bewildered. " _That's_ your secret?"

"So... all those matches Mitch won..." Bonks said, trailing off.

"He cheated in all of them!" MonoWither replied cheerily. "None of them were actual victories!"

"You used enhancement drugs and never got caught?" Jordan asked. "You went that far?"

Mitch hesitated before nodding reluctantly. "Yes," he said faintly. "I did..."

"Wh-Why?" Steven stammered. "I don't understand why you'd do something like this..."

"Look, I was young and stupid!" Mitch cried out. "I didn't expect things to escalate this much, I never expected that I would actually become one of the top tributes... By the time I realized, it was too late to go back..."

"So how in the world did you pass all those drug tests they make you do?" Ashley asked.

Mitch shut his eyes tightly. "Don't- Don't ask about that-"

"Why not?" Annie asked skeptically.

"No- I'm serious- Don't ask me about it-"

"Mitch here made a really dumb decision! Everyone knows never to mess with drug cartels!"

Seto gasped slightly.

"YOU WHAT?!" Husky thundered.

"ARE YOU CRAZY???!!!" Bodil exclaimed.

"No- No no no- They'll kill my family!" Mitch shrieked. "I can't let this be revealed to the public or else-"

"Hey, hey, don't worry about it! Just your luck, the drug cartel you were messing around with is gone!" MonoWither remarked.

Mitch's eyes widened. "What?"

"You haven't been playing in any Games recently, have you? Ever wondered why they stopped contacting you?"

"S-So- So they're really gone?" Mitch whispered. "My family... they're safe?"

"We guess, although you'll probably end up in jail and lose all your fans and your reputation if you ever get out of here alive, given that we're revealing these secrets to the whole world in mysterious ways!"

"...I... I can take that..." Mitch mumbled. "I mean I lied to everybody... It's what I deserve..."

"Ah! Finally some proper despair!" MonoWither said, pleased. "Although maybe we shouldn't have told you the cartel was dead. Oh well, too late!"

"It's never too late to redeem yourself," Seto murmured.

Mitch gazed at him with slight surprise. "Oh... Thanks..."

"Shut up Seto! You ruined it!" MonoWither snapped. "Ugh, whatever. We've still got four more to go! And these are four of our favorites!"

Below Mitch's name popped up Bodil's. Bodil let out a terrified shriek and bolted for the door, which was locked. "NO! NO! LET ME OUT!!! LET ME OUT!!!"

"Bodil, calm down!" Ashley shouted, grabbing his collar and pulling him back. "I'm sure it's not that bad!"

Bodil shielded his eyes. "Oh no no no- no- This can't be happening-"

_Bodil has had a crush on Ashley since they were little kids but never had the courage to tell her._

Ashley's eyes widened as she let go of him, staring at the slide with shock. She was the only one who seemed surprised, however.

"I had a feeling that was it," Jason whispered, grinning.

"This is it- This is the end!" Bodil lamented, sinking to his knees. "Oh no!!!"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Annie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ashley, I'm sorry!" Bodil apologized, wringing his yellow tie in his hands. "I- I just couldn't tell you! It was too- too scary! I didn't want you to laugh at me!"

"...You... You really have a crush on me...?" Ashley asked, stunned.

Bodil's cheeks flushed red and he looked away. "Y-Yeah..."

"...You could do better than that," Ashley mumbled.

"Wh-What?!" Bodil stammered.

"What Ashley means is that... You should find someone way better than her!" MonoWither cut in.

"Ashley! What are you talking about?" Bodil asked in bewilderment. "You're the best person I know-"

"Even though I feel the same way for you, I'd only hold you back," Ashley murmured.

"...What?" Bodil whispered.

"We guess it's the perfect opportunity for the next secret!" MonoWither shouted.

_Ashley is dying from breast cancer and only has months left to live._

Bonks cried out in shock and clamped her hands over her mouth. The enthusiastically amused mood in the room quickly turned to that of horror and disbelief.

"You- You what?!" Annie shrieked.

Bodil shook his head rapidly. "N-No. No no no. This isn't true..." He trembled violently. "No..."

"How- How is this possible?" Husky asked. "Didn't they find the cure for cancer-"

"It only has a 95% success rate..." Ashley said quietly. "I'm unlucky enough to be part of the 5%..."

"Why didn't you tell us about it?" Jordan asked. "We could have helped you-"

"What good would that have done?" Ashley asked. "The doctors tried everything. It's no use. I'm going to die and there's nothing I can do about it."

"No- Don't say that!" Steven shrieked.

"I had one chance of survival, but that's gone," Ashley continued. "I'm positive it was the same drug cartel you were involved with, Mitch..."

Mitch's eyes widened. "What?"

"They had drugs that were 100% effective. Take a pill every day and the tumor drastically shrinks until one day it's gone. But that doesn't mean you're safe. You have to keep shelling out money for more pills because a week after you stop, the tumor grows and spreads at an even faster rate than before." Ashley grimaced. "Of course I ran out of money. It was inevitable. And if what MonoWither said is true, then... there goes my last chance."

"If... you don't mind me asking..." Seto piped up. "What... What was the group's name?"

"The Order of the Ender Dragon."

Seto's face paled. "I- I see..."

"Oh, what a tragedy! Bodil's secret crush is finally revealed, only for him to learn that the love of his life isn't going to last for much longer!" MonoWither cackled, showing how much they didn't feel like it was a tragedy at all. "It's so painfully ironic and cruel! Just what we love!"

Bodil was still shaking his head in disbelief. "This- This isn't true- No- I'm dreaming- I'm going to wake up and none of this will be real-"

"Bodil!" Ashley shouted. "Snap out of it!"

Bodil went silent as he looked up at her. "But- But-"

"I'm sorry Bodil," Ashley murmured. "This is why you should just find someone else."

"No!" Annie shouted. "I won't let this happen!"

"Annie-?"

"You- You said that you feel the same way about Bodil, right?" Annie asked.

"...Yeah... But that doesn't matter anymore."

"That's wrong! It does matter! Especially now!" Annie insisted. "You have to make the most of it, now that time is running out!"

Bodil and Ashley stared at each other. Although they exchanged no words, their mutual, understanding gaze said it all.

"Hey, hey, what's with this disgusting feeling?" MonoWither asked. "Oh, we know! It's hope! Ugh, why is it here? We were relishing the utter despair and you ruined it with your stupid lovey-dovey hope!"

"In your face!" Husky shouted.

"Yeah, you incredibly sadistic fuck!" Jason yelled. "We have no idea what's wrong with you but we're not going to let it ruin our lives!"

"Stop it, stop it! We're gonna barf!" MonoWither snapped. "Luckily we have two more secrets left, and we always save the best for last! These two will certainly cause an uproar! Steven, you're up!"

Steven gulped and gripped Bart and Dave's hands. "It... It's gonna be okay..." he whispered to them.

_Steven has done all he can to hide the fact that Bart and Dave have actually killed people before._

Instinctively people stepped away from the three. Bart and Dave stared down at Steven, who was struggling to speak.

"They- They _killed_ people before?!" Ryan shrieked in horror.

"I thought you said they were harmless!" Tyler exclaimed.

"No- No no no- You don't understand!" Steven cried out.

"Then explain," Jordan murmured.

"It was all in self-defense..." Steven said. "You know how people go out and try to hunt mobs for what they drop, right? W-Well... back when we still traveled together... it was inevitable... People would try- try to attack them- and then they had no choice! It was life or death! B-Bart and Dave have never tried to attack any of you, have they?"

"I guess that makes sense..." Bonks admitted.

"Yeah, they were asking for it then," Husky said. "Hunters know what they're getting into. It's their fault. What's the big deal?"

Steven swallowed nervously. "Y-You see... um..." He went silent.

"Looks like we'll have to pick up the explanation from here!" MonoWither cut in. "You see, Bart and Dave are actually Steven's exotic  _pets_! How cute!"

"THEY'RE _NOT_ MY PETS!!! DON'T YOU EVER CALL THEM THAT AGAIN!!!" Steven shouted hysterically before taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Well legally they are! That's the only way you can keep them around after all!"

Steven stared down at the floor guiltily. 

"I still don't understand what's the big deal..." Jason confessed.

"Exotic pets can't have harmed any human being before, let alone have killed any," Ryan stated. "Now that this secret is out, then... Steven could lose them. They might even be euthanized. And he'd be arrested for murder."

Steven swallowed nervously. "S-Self... defense... It was all self-defense... I swear... They would never kill anyone willingly..."

"But I'm sure that he could argue his case!" Mitch exclaimed.

"Yeah, and we'd all back him up if he ever got sent to court!" Jerome declared.

"Y-Y-You would?" Steven stammered in disbelief.

"Of course we would!" Tyler said, grinning supportively.

"Th-Thank you..." Steven whispered softly. "It means a lot..."

Seto nodded in agreement and would have said something as well, but his whole body was trembling violently. His heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. Soon... Soon they would know the truth...

"This is officially one of the worst days of our lives!" MonoWither complained. "And believe us, we've had a lot of those to last a lifetime! But finally we're at the last one! Seto's!"

Everyone gazed at Seto in confusion. Bonks looked away again.

"You actually lied about that?" Tyler asked in total disbelief.

"It's just as I said in the beginning of this," Husky muttered.

"Dun dun dun! Seto's worst secret is...!"

 _Half of_ _Seto's_ _soul is a magical experiment created to kill and torture people on command._   

For a few moments, there was complete silence. No one knew what to say.

"...Um... I'm not the only one who's confused, am I?" Ashley asked.

"What do you mean, 'half of Seto's soul'? That doesn't make any sense!" Bodil exclaimed.

"A magical... experiment?" Jordan asked thoughtfully.

"Come on Seto, explain to us!" Annie demanded. "What the hell does that mean?"

Seto miraculously found words to speak. "It means that I've hurt a lot of people before," he mumbled. "Killed people too."

"We need the full story," Jerome stated. "You're not making much sense here."

"I'm sorry Mitch... and Ashley..." he murmured. "Your situations... You have me to blame for that."

"What- What are you talking about?!" Mitch cried out.

"Is that why you asked me what the group's name was?" Ashley questioned.

Seto looked away shamefully. "I... I used to be part of that group... The Order of the Ender Dragon..."

"You- You're a criminal on the run?!" Ryan thundered.

"I- I don't know- I don't know if I'm wanted..." Seto said quietly. "I was a top-secret project... My uncle was the former head of the Order back then, I don't know who led the Order up until it died somehow-"

"What do you mean, 'back then'?" Jason asked. "How long ago was this?"

Seto swallowed. "I was seven when my uncle took me with him..."

"What- YOU WERE A CHILD???!!!" Ryan shrieked.

"I knew they were messed up, but I had no idea they would go after children," Mitch said, stunned.

"He wanted to make me his mindless servant, but it didn't really work out... So now half of my soul is the obedient killer he wanted, while the other half is me..."

"This is just getting more and more confusing," Bodil admitted.

"So what did you have to do with me and Mitch?" Ashley asked.

"...I... I helped them develop performance-enhancing drugs for athletes..." Seto murmured. "And I didn't save you fast enough, Ashley... Back when that man kidnapped you, I didn't realize that he never meant to actually abduct you."

"What did he want, then?"

"...He was the one who actually injected inside of you what would grow to become the tumor. That's what the Order would do. They'd create cancerous tumors that would only respond to the pills they themselves created. They keep track of who they've infected and approach them with the cure once they've realized the surgery won't work. That's how they get money out of desperate, dying people..."

"Why would they do something so- so _awful_?!" Bonks exclaimed.

"Oh poor, innocent Bonks, the whole world is full of awful people!" MonoWither replied.

"Yeah, you would know," Annie muttered sarcastically.

"Oh, but we would!"

"I'm sorry I lied to you all," Seto murmured. "I'm not the person you think I am. I've hurt a lot of people, I've _killed_ a lot of people. And I've ruined your lives-"

"No, no, don't go there," Mitch said, shaking his head. "I was the one who chose to accept their deal. It's not your fault."

Seto's eyes widened. "B-But-"

"I still owe you for having saved me at all," Ashley admitted. "And it's the Order's fault for doing this to me."

Seto looked away. "I- I still feel like I should-"

"There's no point in blaming yourself for what you were forced to do as a child!" Steven declared.

Seto nodded reluctantly, not really believing it.

"So- So how does that half-soul thing work?" Husky asked.

"...It can only be summoned with a specific electric shock. It's an entirely different personality that enjoys killing for its master. Usually he was the one who tortured and killed others... After I escaped, he hasn't shown up since."

"But you can't forget that it'll always be a part of you!" MonoWither reminded him with glee. "Your past will always follow you, your sins will always follow you, your killer side will always-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Tyler shouted. "Leave him alone! I know Seto would never repeat what happened in the past!"

"Oh? Bonks, would you like to correct his statement?"

Bonks squeaked and flinched. "Um- I don't- I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I... I lied about my real secret yesterday for a reason..." Seto confessed. "I tried to kill Bonks last night..."

Ryan's nostrils flared. "You WHAT?!"

"He- He didn't want to do it though!" Bonks quickly added. "He changed his mind! He regretted it, I could tell-"

"I still haven't changed," Seto whispered, his eyes misting over as he trembled where he stood. "No matter what I do... I'll always hurt someone in the end-"

"That's wrong!" Tyler shouted. "Remember two nights ago? You could have killed me when I was drunk but you took the time to take care of me and let me sleep in your bed!"

"But- But yesterday I hit you with my magic-"

"That was unintentional!"

"But even still-"

"In all the years I've known you, you've always tried to help others," Ryan pointed out.

Jerome laughed. "I still remember your fight with Chaz to defend us, good times!"

"I'll always remember how you came up with the plan to save Ashley!" Bodil said.

"Incredibly risky, but we couldn't have found her if it wasn't for you," Jordan recalled.

"You hadn't even met her before!" Annie pointed out.

Tyler smiled at him. "So don't think you're a hurtful person, okay?"

Seto couldn't meet any of their eyes. He was afraid the tears would never stop if that happened. "Th... Thank you..." Seto said in disbelief.

"Stop it! Stop it! Cut!!!" MonoWither shouted. "What is going on? Why aren't you reacting the way we want you to?!"

"We're stronger than you think we are!" Steven retorted.

"Oh?! Are you?! Well unfortunately it's come to our attention that this..." The robot stared at the camera, grinning. "...isn't canon at all... Why, it's just an AU! What a shame that none of these hopeful scenarios ever happened! No, instead... They just let their despair consume them..."

"...But AUs are always interesting to think about, hmm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: barely proofread, not much effort put into it, gave up towards the end, it's just for your perusal)


	7. Take to the Grave (Alt. Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Seto went with his second choice and tried killing Tyler instead of Bonks in Part 02?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 04 is still being worked on I promise, I just wanted to write this short thing.

Seto took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself as he walked over to Tyler's room and knocked on the door. A few seconds passed before the door opened a sliver. Tyler hesitantly peered through the crack before opening the door a little further. "Seto?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "What's up?"

Seto did his best to look nervous, which was simple enough since he was already feeling uneasy. He swallowed. "T-Tyler? Can I stay in your room for the night?"

"What? Why?" Tyler asked, bewildered. "Did something happen?"

"I... I was in my room and all of a sudden I heard someone trying to open my door. They kept trying to turn the doorknob! I wanted to answer it, but I was scared that someone was trying to get in to... you know... kill me..." Seto looked around. "I mean, I could probably defend myself with my powers, but just in case... Can I stay in your room for the night? I'm pretty sure no one would think I'd be in here, so-"

"Of course, of course!" Tyler said, moving aside so Seto could enter. He shut the door behind him. "I wonder who would try to get into your room like that, though. At least you were smart enough to ask for help!"

"...Yeah..." Seto mumbled, not moving from the door.

Tyler moved past and sank into the chair. "So, uh, you can sleep on the bed! I'll, er, sleep on this chair or something..."

Seto didn't seem to hear him. His whole expression had blanked out and his entire body was trembling.

Tyler frowned. "Uh, Seto? What's wrong?"

Seto shut his eyes and forced himself to stay calm. "I... I'm sorry Tyler."

Tyler's eyes widened. "What?"

Seto's hands shook as they glowed purple. He removed the hood from his head, something he never did in front of others. It was something he always did to hide the surgical scar on the back of his head. The scar Master Hennessy had left after messing with his brain and altering his soul... But now it didn't matter. He needed as wide a field of vision as possible. "I'm so, so sorry..." he whispered.

Tyler let out a terrified squeak as he shot to his feet but quickly forced a grin. "S-Seto, stop joking around!" he said, laughing hysterically.

Seto stepped forward and Tyler started backing away. "V-Very funny, you're- you're actually making me scared! You can stop now, you got me! Seto?!" Tyler's back collided with the wall and he gulped as Seto continued to approach him, his lips pursed with resolve. "I said you can stop!" he cried out. "You're- you're taking this joke too far!"

"I'm so sorry," Seto whispered, a few tears leaking from his eyes. He wiped them away as he stepped closer. "I'm so sorry, but I have to do this..."

At the last second, Tyler tried to run, but Seto reached his hand out and magically lifted him up into the air. Tyler clutched the invisible force around his neck, gagging and writhing desperately as he attempted to free himself. All Seto had to do now was snap his neck, and it would be over...

Suddenly, the magic flickered out from his hands and Tyler collapsed to the floor, wheezing as he gasped raggedly. "Sh- Shit... Why... Why now?" Seto cursed. He knew the reason why, however. He was emotionally compromised, he couldn't concentrate very well, and so his powers were failing him...

Tyler used that opportunity to flee, but Seto was faster. He grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him against the wall. He then wrapped his hands around his neck and strangled him. Tyler choked as he struggled for air, his fingers scrabbling desperately as they tried to pry Seto's hands from his neck, but Seto only tightened his grip further. Tyler's eyes bulged, tears streaming down his face as he stared at Seto in utter disbelief. Seto glared back at him, trying not to feel any remorse. This was for the best...

Tyler's movements weakened significantly before his whole body went limp, his arms dropping limply to his sides. His eyes slid shut as his breathing stopped...

That had taken much less time than Seto had expected. Still, he kept his hands firmly held for a little bit longer before letting Tyler go. He laid Tyler gently on the floor, trying not to look at his bruised neck. Now he needed to make sure no one could trace this murder back to him-

Suddenly, Tyler scrambled to his feet and lunged for the door. Seto shrieked in surprise before tackling Tyler to the ground. "You- How did you-?" Seto asked wildly, easily pinning Tyler down face-first despite his struggles.

"Ngh- I faked it-" Tyler rasped weakly. "P-Please... Seto, don't do this..."

Still pressing his back down with one arm, Seto trembled as he reached into his cloak and pulled out the knife. "I was afraid... my powers wouldn't work..." he whispered, clutching the hilt tightly. "So... I got this knife just in case..."

Tyler coughed and cleared his throat. "This... This isn't like you at all... S-Seto... What's gotten into you...?"

Seto's eyes were filled with tears. "You don't know who I really am!" he yelled, holding the knife in a stabbing position. "I'm a monster!"

"That... That's not true... I know you're not a monster... Let's just talk about this..."

"Nothing you say can change my mind! Nothing!"

Tyler turned his face to the side and tried to look at Seto, his tear-filled eyes bloodshot and swollen. "...Did I do something wrong...?" he whispered, heartbroken and lost. "Is... Is this because... of what I did to Jade and Sky...?"

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up! I'm- I'm gonna do it, I'm going to kill you!" Seto's grip tightened as he tried to bring the knife down, to plunge the blade deep into his back through the heart. But for some reason, he couldn't do it. His muscles wouldn't listen.

_"It's not that hard, Seto. All you have to do is stab him,"_ Seto heard Master Hennessy's voice say.

_No..._

_"STOP CRYING! KILL HIM! THAT'S AN ORDER!"_

Seto's grip on the knife began to waver.

_"_ _You have to obey! That's what you were meant to do!"_

Suddenly Seto thought of MonoWither. _"You have to obey! That's what you were meant to do!"_ the machine repeated in his mind, sneering.

_No..._

_"You've already soiled your hands with the blood of dozens, what's 12 more deaths going to do?"_

_No..._

_"End this show... Sacrifice those 'friends' of yours, those friends you don't need..."_

_No..._

_"Leave this place and start anew..."_

_No, I won't_ _!_

With a sharp cry, Seto brought the knife down next to Tyler's head, stabbing the carpet. Seto's hand still gripped the hilt, trembling violently. "I- I can't- I won't-" he stammered. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Tyler..."

Tyler suddenly shoved Seto off of him and reached for the knife. Seto's pupils dilated in horror. Without thinking, he fled to the shower room and slammed the door shut. "Wait, Seto!" Tyler shouted, his voice slightly muffled. "Come back! I'm not going to kill you, I promise!"

Seto searched desperately for the lock before his sluggish mind finally remembered that only the girls' shower rooms had locks...

Tyler pushed the door open, sending Seto reeling backward. Seto shied away, his eyes fixated on the knife in Tyler's hands. What a fitting end for him, killed with the same weapon by the very friend he had just tried to kill...

"I... I just want to talk," Tyler said as calmly as possible, although his shaking hands betrayed his fear.

Seto backed up against the wall and sank to the ground next to the toilet, trembling violently as he clutched his head in his hands. "I'm sorry..." Seto whispered as he sobbed regretfully. "I'm sorry I tried to kill you... I didn't mean to..."

"I'm not going to kill you. I just want to talk..." Tyler repeated before placing the knife down on the floor.

Seto shook his head and pressed his back further against the wall, whimpering in shame. How could he have tried to kill Tyler, his friend, and taken advantage of his trust? How could he have succumbed to MonoWither's despair-filled speech?

He slowly registered that Tyler was standing right in front of him, staring down at his crouched figure. "Seto?" Tyler asked, reaching out his hand.

Seto instinctively raised his arms in front of his face. "I'm sorry- I'm sorry- I'm sorry-" he mumbled over and over again as he shut his eyes tightly, paralyzed in fear. His breaths were now choked gasps for air as he realized that although Tyler had said that he wouldn't kill him, he had never said that he wouldn't _hurt_ him. Tyler had every reason in the world to expect some form of punishment for what Seto had done, of course he would...

Seto cringed, waiting for the blow he knew would come. Would he kick him first? Or would he slap him in the face? He had reached out with his arm, so that was likely. Then again, it would be hard to slap Seto with the way his arms were guarding his face. Maybe he wanted to grab his hair and smack his head against the wall? Tyler was in the optimal position for that...

Tyler slowly kneeled down so that they were eye to eye. "Do you need some space...?"

Seto's eyes opened in confusion. What the hell did that question mean?

"Um... I don't know about you, but I know that sometimes when I'm having a panic attack everything's a bit too close..."

Oh, so that was it. Tyler didn't want to hit him while he was panicking. Wait, did that even make sense? He couldn't tell, his mind was a whirlwind of franticness and regret. His heart felt like it was going to pound its way out of his suffocating chest. Why wasn't Tyler doing anything? Was he somehow relishing in his terror and vulnerability and drawing it out? Was Tyler even capable of something that cruel? Some of the people back in the Order had been...

"J-Just- Just get on with it-" Seto forced out, sobbing. "P-Please- I'm sorry-"

"Huh? Get on with what?" Tyler asked in bewilderment.

"Make it quick- Even if it hurts more- please just make it quick-"

"Make what quick? I don't understand."

"Stop making me wait! Just hit me now!" Seto shrieked, finally mustering the courage to meet his gaze. He wasn't sure what he expected, but to his surprise, he only saw confusion and concern in Tyler's face.

"H-Hit you?!" Tyler stammered. "What are you talking about?!"

"Aren't you-?" Seto trailed off, praying he hadn't planted the idea in Tyler's head.

"Why would I hit you?! You stopped attacking me!"

Seto swallowed shakily, not replying.

"You really thought I was going to hurt you? Why?"

"I- I hurt _you_..." Seto whispered, barely able to breathe, let alone speak. "So... It's only natural that you'd want to... punish me..."

Tyler shook his head. "No, what good would that do?"

Seto felt his chest ache even more. Poor Tyler was stuck in denial, yes, that had to be it. "D-Don't you realize? I tried to _kill_ you... I hurt you terribly in the process..." he said tearfully, staring at the reddened marks around Tyler's throat. "I don't deserve pity..."

"Can you at least tell me why you tried to kill me?"

"I..." Seto bowed his head, his mind going blank. "I can't... I'm sorry..."

"Why not?"

Seto's face burned with shame as he buried it in his knees, shutting his eyes again.

"Does this have to do with the new motive? But you confessed yours, and I don't think you'd kill someone over that...

"...I... lied..."

"You what?" Tyler was stunned. "But you confessed to something so honest!"

"N-No, that wasn't the lie... The lie was it being my worst secret..."

"So did you lie just as a cover-up? Were you planning on killing me the whole time?"

"...I'm sorry..." Seto briefly wondered how many more tears he could possibly shed. He felt like his throat was about to burst. "I swear... It's not because of anything you did... It's just that... you trusted me, so I thought..." He shuddered. "I'm sorry..."

Tyler went silent. Seto cringed again, curling up even more into a pathetic ball. Maybe _this_ was the moment Tyler would react violently, now that Tyler knew what Seto had done, now that he knew exactly how much he had premeditated this murder attempt. He'd probably start yelling at him too. Maybe he dreaded that more than the retaliation...

Finally, Tyler moved. Seto flinched as Tyler sat down next to him. What was he planning on doing to him? Wasn't he afraid of him?

"What could possibly be that bad?" Tyler asked. "I can't think of any reason why you'd kill someone over a little secret."

"My secret's not little..." Seto muttered sadly.

"Y-Yeah, I guess so," Tyler said, laughing sheepishly. "Yeah, you wouldn't try to kill someone over something stupid like my secret, you're not that kind of person. I guess it's pointless trying to ask you what it is, but I just don't understand why someone like you would choose murder over just letting the secret get revealed... Is it really _that_ bad?"

"You- You don't understand, if you guys find out, you'll all _hate_ me-! Then you'll all abandon me and forget about me and then I'll have no one left and I'll be all alone by myself forever and ever and then- and then- and then-!" In that moment, it felt like a dam had suddenly burst inside Seto as he started to sob hysterically. It felt like all the years of pent-up sadness, anger, self-hatred, and remorse had all finally exploded and he couldn't hold them back anymore.

Tyler slowly wrapped his arm around Seto's shoulders, pulling him closer. Seto braced himself, hyperventilating with terror as he waited for the inevitable strike, but then Tyler gently patted his back and murmured soothingly. "It's okay now, everything's going to be okay..."

Seto couldn't even stop to question why Tyler was doing this, it seemed like all of his tears were being purged from his very soul. He gasped raggedly, leaning against Tyler's chest and burying his face in his jacket to muffle his cries.

Tyler held him even closer. "Yeah, just let it all out... There we go..."

After a few minutes (which felt like hours), Seto's wails died down to soft hiccups. He felt empty inside, hollow.

"Um... Do you feel better now?" Tyler asked hesitantly.

Seto drew in a shaky breath. "...Why... are you being so nice to me? I don't understand... I didn't do anything to deserve this..."

"Well, uh, it would be kinda messed up to just leave you crying like this, you know?" Tyler scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"But I tried-"

"-to kill me, yeah, I obviously know that. But you seem really torn up about it and you stopped yourself for a reason."

"Don't you think I'm awful?"

"No, you just have... uh... very poor ways to deal with your anxiety? I don't think you're a bad person, though..."

Seto swallowed. "You won't be saying that when you find out the secret in a few more hours..."

"Uh, I'll be the judge of that. I'm sure it'll be fine!" Tyler said reassuringly, patting his back again.

Seto paused and closed his eyes blissfully, relishing in the momentary comfort of being kindly and warmly embraced again, before finally raising his head and pulling away from Tyler slightly. "Your neck..." he whispered softly, observing the bruises with a pang of remorse.

Tyler gulped and brought his hand to it. "What about it?"

"You really should get that healed... I might have messed something up..." Seto shakily tried to rise to his feet. "I'll go to the infirmary and get a Potion of Healing-"

"No, I'll go get it," Tyler said, standing up. "You said the infirmary? Where's that, the second floor?"

Seto nodded. "You'll need your e-Handbook..."

"All right, I'll get a Potion of Healing," Tyler said, leaving the shower room. However, it was only a few seconds before Tyler returned with a flask in his hand. The flask was filled with a dark-red liquid. "Um, there was one just sitting on the bed..."

Seto stared at it skeptically. "Really?"

"Yeah, it must be MonoWither's doing..."

"Maybe they didn't want you walking out there during Night Time."

"Probably..." Tyler said, pulling off the lid and swirling it experimentally. "Well, saves me some time!" And with that, he brought the flask to his lips and guzzled down the potion.

Seto stood up and stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. God, he looked like a total mess... His eyes widened in realization before he put his hood back on. That had been close!

Tyler sighed as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, the flask now empty. "Woah, I can feel it working already..."

Seto turned around and saw to his relief that Tyler's throat was indeed returning to its normal pale color.

"So, uh... What are you going to do now?" Tyler asked tentatively.

"Just wait for the end of Night Time in my room, I guess... What else is there for me to do?" Seto asked in a hollow voice. When Tyler didn't respond, he made his way to the door.

"Will you be okay?" Tyler asked.

"...Do you think so?" Seto replied, turning the doorknob.

Tyler stared down dejectedly. "Well... Whatever happens tomorrow... I hope everything will turn out better than you're expecting."

Seto stopped and stared at him perplexedly. Tyler was becoming more and more of a confusing enigma to him. How could he continue to act like nothing had happened between them? Seto didn't understand at all. He had almost killed him and had hurt him severely. He had taken advantage of his trust. So why was Tyler continuing to support him? Why was Tyler still acting so nice to him? What had he done to deserve this?

...Would he really continue to act this way after learning his secret?

"...Thank you, Tyler," Seto muttered hoarsely, smiling slightly despite everything.

"It's nothing, really..." Tyler replied, laughing awkwardly.

"Thank you, nevertheless..."

_Whatever happens tomorrow... I hope you're right..._


	8. Unused Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context, this scene was written almost a year ago and meant to be somewhere in Part 02, but I decided not to use it because I couldn't find a proper place to put it. It has been sitting in the WH drafts for this whole time with no real purpose to it other than to take up space like an ugly painting in the house that you can't throw away because your grandma likes it or something. It even had a random title: "C". Since it would be a shame to just delete the whole thing, here's a miscellaneous scene. I guess it's reasonable enough to be considered canon for the most part.

_"Seto, can I ask you a few things?" Sky asked as he laid on_ _Seto's_ _couch, lazily scrolling through his cellphone._

_The 14-year-old sorcerer looked up from his book. "...About what?"_

_"First of all, where did you get that cloak? Black, with a purple Ender Dragon face on the front... It looks really cool!"_

_Seto's_ _cheeks flushed red. "Oh, um, I'm pretty sure it was handmade..."_

_"By your parents?"_

_"No, I don't know who made it..."_

_"Okay then. I also wanted to ask: What's your full name?"_

_"It's just Seto."_

_"No last name?"_

_"...No."_

_Sky put down the cellphone. "And one last thing. Why are your parents never home?"_

_Seto's_ _face paled. "_ _Wh-What_ _do you mean?"_

_"I mean, your family's really reclusive, aren't they? Living out here in the woods, all alone, just a few miles from the city, with no technology whatsoever... I know your family's probably a bunch of sorcerers, but still! I know plenty of sorcerers like you who live in a place with some form of civilization! Hell, you can't even get cellphone reception out here! And Seth even made my phone have super good reception!"_

_"What's cellphone reception?" Seto asked, trying to change the subject. To be fair, he really didn't know what that meant._

_Sky sighed. "See, you don't even know what cellphone reception is! And I bet you've never been to school before..."_

_"So what if I haven't?" Seto asked, slightly aggravated. "I'm perfectly fine the way I am, right?"_

_"That's not what I meant._ _What I meant was... you don't know a lot of things that are considered common knowledge... Like handshakes, for instance. Look,_ _I have to ride my bike all the way out here if I want to see you. And when I do, your parents are never home... Actually, now that I think about it,_ _I've never heard you mention them at all, and I've known you for about a month."_

_"So?"_

_"I don't know, it just... it just really bothers me. Do they take care of you at all?"_

_Seto's_ _heart pounded in his chest. "Yeah they do! They... They're just out gathering resources, that's all!" he lied._

_"Really?" Sky asked skeptically. "When will they be back?"_

_"I don't know, probably by sunset..." Seto replied nervously._

_"...I'm not even close to being a smart person, but even I can tell you're lying," Sky muttered._

_"I'm not lying!" Seto insisted._

_"Are they neglecting you?" Sky asked sadly._

_"No they aren't!" Seto shouted frantically._

_"Stop lying to me!"_

_"I'm really not!"_

_Without warning, Sky shot to his feet and stormed over to him. Seto let out a shriek of fear and dropped the book as he raised his arms over his head to protect myself. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! DON'T HURT ME!" Seto cried out, shutting his eyes tightly as he whimpered in fear._

_Sky stopped, his eyes widening as he stared at the cowering sorcerer. "_ _Wh-What_ _?"_

_Seto felt his heart plunge when he realized what he had just said. "I- I-" he stammered, desperately trying to come up with a way to explain._

_Sky's golden eyes flashed in anger, an emotion Seto had never seen Sky express before. It was terrifying. "They abuse you, don't they?" he said through clenched teeth._

_"N-No-"_

_"They've beaten you before, right?"_

_Seto's_ _eyes welled up with tears. "Sky, you've got the wrong_ _idea-_ _"_

_Sky grabbed his arm and Seto yelped as the teen dragged him off the couch and onto the floor. "Get up. We're getting out of here."_

_"What?"_

_Sky pulled Seto up and started hauling him away. "I said, we're getting out of here," Sky repeated._

_Seto tried unsuccessfully to wrench himself from Sky's grip. "Stop! Let me go!" he screamed, writhing desperately._

_"I'm not letting you stay here!" Sky shouted back, holding him tighter. "Don't you dare try to stop me! I'm not just going to leave and let them hurt you again!"_

_Seto formed a force field around himself, blasting Sky away. Seto turned to face him, breathing heavily. "You don't understand!" the teen yelled._

_"What don't I understand?" Sky demanded._

_Seto didn't know how to respond. "You... you just don't!"_

_"Then make me understand!"_

_"My parents are dead, okay?!" Seto shrieked._

_Sky stood there, stunned into silence._ _"They're... dead?"_

_Seto stared down at the floor, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill, before nodding._ _He then sat down on the couch, sniffling as he wiped his eyes._

_Sky sat down next to him, unsure what to say. "You're... not lying this time?"_

_Seto shook his head._

_"...I'm so sorry, Seto..." he whispered sympathetically._

_"It's fine."_

_"...So, you live by yourself? All alone?"_

_Seto nodded again._

_Sky began to piece the puzzle together, realizing how much that explained everything. "_ _G-God_ _, that's... that's unbelievable..."_

_"It hasn't been easy, but I've managed. This cottage was already abandoned, all I had to do was just clean up a bit."_

_"Why don't you move to the city?"_

_"...I like being out here by myself..."_

_"But it could be_ _dangerous-_ _"_

_"I managed this for about a year, right? I'm fine, Sky. Really."_

_Sky bit his lip. "...You don't have to answer, but... what happened to your parents?"_

_Seto paused and took a shuddering breath. "My mother died when I was born."_

_Pain flashed across Sky's face. "I'm sorry," he repeated._

_Seto didn't understand why Sky was 'sorry'._

_"And... your father?"_

_"...I'd rather not talk about that._ "

**DING DONG, DING DONG**

Seto jolted awake at the sound of the alarm, gasping for breath.

**Good morning, bastards! It's 7 in the morning! Time to wake up! Let's all strive to have fun and entertain the audience today!**

"S-Sky?" Seto asked, looking around the pitch-black room. His heart was pounding in his chest and he swallowed nervously. "Sky, where are you? Sky? Sky! Answer me!"

Seto felt for the lamp in the darkness before finally flipping the switch and turning it on. He looked around the unfamiliar room, confused and disoriented.

_What's going on? Where's Sky?_

Then everything came crashing back to him like a cruel slap to the face.


End file.
